naruto:a new beginning
by jmanfilms12
Summary: Naruto is the weilder of the nine tailed fox and half shinigami what is to become of this young hero on his path to become the greatest hokage ever known (Crapy summary i know) Naruto x ino x anko x yoruichi x Seras
1. first friends

There_ once was a nine tailed Fox one swing of its mighty tail could destroy mountain's and create tsunami's to fight against the demon the village assembled the ninja but only one shinobi could stand against the demon the 4th hokage Minato Namikaze 13 year's ago when the Nine tail's attacked the village he sealed the beast into his one and only child Naruto uzimaki hoping that his son would be seen as a hero but his last wishes were not carried out for the people of the village hated the child cause of the demon inside of him for 13 year's but let's start the story about 7 year's ago._

* * *

Today in the village of konoha was a day of celebrating for it was the day the 4th hokage killed the nine tailed Fox and saved all of konoha but not everyone was celebrating this glorious day for it was also the day the villager's of konoha showed there true color's and attacked a boy named Naruto Uzimaki.

"Kill the demon"

"Monster"

"Freak"

"Get him"

"Where's he go"

Naruto was running into an ally as the villager's chased him with pitchforks and torches and other blunt object's to try to kill him luckily he made up his route's through konoha to live through the night he feared the most the day of his birth.

Although luck was not on his side today he ran into a dead-end and turned around to find another way but a villager spotted him and told everyone were he was.

"KILL HIM"

"GET THE DEMON"

"BURN HIM FOR HIS SIN'S"

They all yelled as they ran to attack the young blonde who closed his eye's waiting for the end to come but his death never came he just heard a scream of pain from one of the villager's that were about to stick a kitchen knife into his head.

When he opened his eyes he saw that the villager had a sword going throw his throat the wielder of the sword was a Anbu wearing a black cat mask and regular anbu attire the anbu pulled the sword out of the villager's throat as he fell to the ground then the anbu said with a voice that confirmed her as a female "How dare you attacking an innocent child"she then turned to grab Naruto.

"CHILD THAT THING IS NO CHILD IT IS A DEMON IN A CHILD'S BODY THAT DESERVE'S TO DIE!" Mebuki Haruno yelled angrily making the mob member's yell in agreement.

"Mebuki i don't care what all of you think he's just its jailer not the thing it self" she said shunpod away to the hokage tower getting the villager's pissed that they've lost their chance to kill Naruto.

Hokage tower...

Yoruichi explained Naruto's condition to the hokage and he summoned a medic ninja to heal his wound's luckily the medic he summoned also saw Naruto as a human instead of a monster once he got done healing the rest of Naruto's wound's he turned to the hokage and said "Hokage-sama Naruto is fully recovering but there were only minor wound's nothing serious" he pointed out.

"Alright that will be all Mayuri take Naruto home dismissed" he said then Mayuri Kurotsuchi bowed then left with Naruto leaving Yoruichi and the Hokage.

"Hiruzen im tired of these villager's treating Minato's son like this just because he's the kyuubi's container" Yoruichi said still pretty damn pissed off cause of today's event's.

"Listen Yoruichi i know how you feel about this but maybe the villager's will see Naruto in a different way on day" Hiruzen said trying to calm down the angry goddess of flash.

"Maybe or maybe not either way i have something to ask you hokage-sama" she asked the hokage.

"Sure you may ask your question what is it" he asked.

"I wish to train Naruto for the ninja academy" she asked suprising the hokage.

"Why would you wish to train Naruto does he show interest of becoming a shinobi" he asked hoping she'd say he did.

"Yes he doe's when i told him about the stuff ninja do and the ranking's as well as the jutsu's he was asking me to train him all day so i told him i would get you're permission to train him" she said.

This surprised the old man the only person that Yoruichi ever trained was her adoptive daughter Soi fong and she said that was the only person she would ever train he did not expect this "Why the sudden interest to train him" he asked still shocked.

Yoruichi than had a forlorn face and said "Because i promised Minato that i would train Naruto once he's old enough when we found him after he did the seal and i think now is the right time for him to train to become a ninja".

The hokage was thinking about her request sure he wanted Naruto to become a strong ninja but he also did not want Naruto to get killed during training and Yoruichi's training will definitely kill him on the other hand though Yoruichi wouldn't do anything that could really kill the boy he cuffed his hand around his chin and said "I'll think about it I'll send for you once i have the answer".

"Thank's Hiruzen" she said bowing and then leaving as she walked through the hokage tower she came across the leader of the medical research division Urahara Kisuke she stopped to talk to her old friend "Hey Kisuke what's up" she said with a smile (jman:she took the mask off).

Urahara's then grew serious and she asked her a question that would tear their bond apart "Why do you care about Naruto" the question surprised Yoruichi.

"Because this village hates him for something he cannot control why do you ask" she asked still shocked that he ask her that.

"Well i just don't see the point of caring for the kyuubi if he might i remind you killed innocent lives and destroyed the village" Kisuke added infuriating Yoruichi.

"Why the hell would you say that he's just a little boy not some monster fox" she stated in an irritated tone.

"Because it's true Yoruichi" he said concern in his voice "Look you're my best friend and i just don't want you to get killed by that monster" to say Yoruichi was mad at what he said would be an understatement she was livid "Honestly in my opinion you should have let the villager's kill"KABLAMOO Urahara didn't get to finish his sentence when Yoruichi punched him in the face on to the ground.

"How the hell can you say that both you and me know about his mother and father and have the ball's to disrespect the Minato's last wish for his son to live a happy life by wishing death upon him what the FUCK Urahara what's gotten into you!" she yelled angry at her child hood friend.

Urahara got up from the ground rubbing the place where Yoruichi struck him he then looked at her with his hat shadowing his eye's "Because i know how the seal on him work's it fuses the demon with the jinchuriki's soul making them into the reincarnation meaning Naruto is the kyuubi" he said walking away from Yoruichi to the medical division until he stopped to turn back and say "I hope you understand the truth soon Yoruichi" he then walked off leaving a frustrated Yoruichi.

The next day with Naruto...

Naruto was well energized today after his long relaxing night's rest he'd be starting the ninja academy in two week's time he would everyone in the village that he wasn't a loser or a worthless weakling.

The young blonde got dressed and set off for the park hopefully luck was on his side today and he would finally make a friend his age so he opened the door and made his way to the park frowning at all the hateful glares that all the villager's gave it was as if they rehearsed the glares over and over every night in the mirror.(jman:sadly for Naruto they do -_-)

Once Naruto had gotten to the park he went onto the swing set to well swing i mean come on what else do ya do on a swing set anyway when he got on there he was instantly pushed off by someone when he turned to see who it was he saw non other than Sakura Haruno the biggest howler monkey in all of konoha.

"Stay the heck of my swing Naruto-baka" she said angrily for what reason none at all.

Naruto than got up and said "Hey Sakura do you mind if I push you on the swing" he asked with a smile but the smile ended when Sakura punched him square in the face making fall onto the grass with tear's in his eyes "OW SAKURA THAT HURT" the young blonde screamed in pain getting chuckle's from all the adult's.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT HURT'S GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE MORON"she yelled as Naruto started to cry as a bunch of other kid's came around to insult him.

"Oh look he's crying what a baby"

"Loser"

"Moron"

"Dead-last idiot"

Sitting on a bench not far away from Naruto's predicament was Ichigo Kurosaki who was watching the chaos and thinking of whether to stop it or let the problem take care of its self he decided to help poor Naruto when one of the kid's grabbed a pretty damn sharp rock aiming for Naruto's head.

The next thing that kid knew he was feeling a lot of pain in his stomach as Ichigo kicked the kid who was holding the rock and stared back at all the other kid's realising some killer intent that made all the kid's run for there lives like they were being chased by pedo-bear once all the kid's were gone he looked back at Naruto and offered a hand.

Naruto grabbed Ichigo's hand and housted himself from the ground when he got up he wiped the tear's from his eye's and said "Thank's for helping me out back there" he said with a sad smile.

"Eh think nothing of it im just glad to help out" Ichigo said with a smile "So what was all that about" he asked.

Naruto grew a solom look on his face "All i wanted to do was play on the swing than Sakura pushed me off and started bullying me".

This made Ichigo mad that someone would bully someone for no reason at all so he had an idea "Hey uh...what's you're name again" he asked.

"Naruto Uzimaki" he replied.

"Well Naruto my name's Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo said than he heard Naruto snicker "What's so funny" he said with a sweatdrop.

"You're name mean's strawberry" he said still snickering and Ichigo grew a tick mark.

"Yeah well anyway im waiting for my friend's to show up do you wanna play with me until they get here" he said

Naruto had a hint of surprise on his face from what the strawberry had asked him no one has ever wanted to play with him before so he was uncertain of what to say so he just nodded his head as a reply and Ichigo just smiled and led him to the slide.

One hour later...

Ichigo and Naruto were playing tag Naruto was running at top speed to get away from Ichigo to not get tagged by the ginger until he ran into someone "OUCH" he yelled "Hey uh sorry about that" he said getting up when he saw who he ran into he saw a girl with platinum blonde hair with violet flower and an orange t-shirt with the kanji for love in the center and purple short's and lovely blue no pupil's eyes "_Wow she's really pretty"_ Naruto thought and blush at what he just thought and offered a hand to help her up.

"Ow" Ino said rubbing her head when she looked at who she ran into she instantly recognized the blonde boy "Oh hi Naruto it's been a while huh" she said taking his hand to get up and noticed the confusion on his face "It's me Ino Yamanaka Yoruichi and my daddy introduced use remember Naruto" she reminded him.

"Oh yeah hi Ino how's it been lately" he asked remembering that he already knew her from when he dad Inoichi and Yoruichi and Soifon brought them to the same park together.

"IIIIIIIIIIIICCCCHHHIIIGGGOOO"

"Oh no not her" said Ichigo before he was trampled by a red-haired girl with fake cat ear's and a pink dress and something that really surprised Naruto a cat tail.

Out of curiosity Naruto pulled on the red-haired girl's tail to see if it was real once he did the girl screamed "OOOW" he then let go and said.

"HOLY KUNG-FU ACTION MEGA DEATH CHRIST JESUS RED HEAD'S TAIL IS REAL" he screamed in surprise pointing at her tail then got bonked in the head by the red-head.

"FIRST OFF YES MY TAIL'S REAL IT'S APART OF MY KEKKAI GENKAI AND SECOND THE NAME'S HAINEKO NOT RED HEAD NOW WHO ARE YOU" Haineko yelled angry at Naruto for pulling on her tail.

"My name's Naruto nice to meet you" he said "Sorry for pulling on your tail just got a little curious that's all sorry' he apologized expecting to get hit or worse but he only felt her hand rustle his hair.

"It's okay a lot of people pull my tail to see if it's real i just get mad when they do that so no worry's" she said with a smile and her hand's behind her back "So what's your name blonde" she asked.

Naruto was confused but shook it off and said "My name is Naruto Uzimaki not blonde" he said making Haineko giggle.

"I know blonde isn't your name" she than had an idea "Although it would be the perfect nickname for you so im just gonna call you blonde okay" she said smiling and gaining a little tick mark from Naruto he then looked at Ichigo for some answer's about her antic's.

"She likes to make nick name's for everyone she meet's" he answered than pointed at Ino "She nicknamed Ino flower power cause she likes flower's so much" he said with a hardy laugh and Ino grew a mischievous smile

"Oh yeah if you think my nicknames funny you should hear Ichigo's" she said making Ichigo shut up and face fault "His nickname is strawberry king" she finished with her own hardy laugh and Ichigo just grew a tick mark and Naruto was snickering.

"Yeah what ever" Ichigo then realized that someone was missing from their group "Hey Ino were's Kazeshini" he asked the second blonde.

Ino looked around there red and black friend she than looked at Ichigo and shrugged saying she had no idea where he was.

"Who's Kazeshini" Naruto asked he than felt a dark presence behind him and turned around slowly to see a boy with red and black skin a black scarf black wrapping's on his hand's and black baggy pant's and long black with red highlight's hair and completely white eye's and a smile that made you wonder if he was mentally stable.

The boy then brought his face to Naruto and said "IMMA RAPE YA BITCH" and Naruto screamed in fear but stopped when the crazed boy was on the ground laughing like a maniac "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE DOING THAT AHAHAHAHA" his antic's made everyone sweatdrop.

Once he calmed down from his fit of laughter he held out his hand for Naruto to shake it "Sorry about the scare it's a little habit of mine names Kazeshini" Naruto took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Kazeshini im Naruto" he then let go of Kazeshini's hand and noticed the street light's were on "Ah crud the street light's" he then started darting off home and yelled "See ya guy's later" and with that they all went their seprate path's home hoping to meet another day.


	2. Let the training begin

**Alright everyone in today's chapter we are anouncing a poll on wich two of these lovely ladie's should be in Naruto's harem the selection's are**

**Unohana Retsu: vote's 8**

**Tsunade: vote's 6**

**Seras victoria: votes 4**

**Fuu: votes 4**

**Matsu (Sekirei):votes 4**

**Sun-sung: votes 3**

**Ayame: votes 2**

**Amaru:votes 1**

**Two of these women will be in Naruto's harem i will decide the winner's in chapter 4 on with the story**

* * *

At Naruto's apartment...

After Naruto went ichiraku's ramen for dinner he went back home for a good night's rest when he opened the door he was met with the smiling face of Yoruichi and the scowling face of Soifon "Hey there Naruto-kun how have thin's been lately" the goddess of flashed asked the young blonde.

"Hey Yoruichi-chan and Soifon what bring's you two here tonight" the uzimaki asked the two slender women and he noticed the scowl on Soifon's face intensify when her eyebrow started twitching "What's wrong with Soifon".

"Yoruichi-sama are you sure about this" asked Soifon in a angry/worried tone she did care for Naruto but she never showed it cause she didn't want anyone knowing she had a soft side.

"Yes im sure about this Soifon i think he can handle it" Yoruichi tried reasurring her first student but to no avail.

Naruto was confused on what was going on so he just asked "Can someone please tell me what the fuck's going on here" after he said that Soifon gave Naruto a firm bonk on the head leaving a lump and Naruto put his hand's on his head to rub said lump.

"Watch you're language Naruto you shouldn't be saying such vulgar language" she said still scowling with her fist balled up she then looked at Yoruichi "So are you gonna tell him or should I" she asked.

Yoruichi put on another smile and said "Naruto what would say if I said that there is a shinobi in the village who want's to train you for the academy" Naruto was processing what she said until it finally hit him.

"I WOULD SAY WHO THE HECK IS IT" he yelled with a luffy sized grin and star's in his eye's he was actually going to be trained by an actual shinobi.

Yoruichi chuckled at his antic's "Well she has purple hair a nice slender body and definitely the most beautiful women in konoha" she said hoping Naruto would take the hint of who it is.

Naruto was thinking on who this person could be he only knew three people in the village with purple hair and those two were Yoruichi and Anko and Yugao and the answer was quit abviose to him "I'm going to be trained by Anko-chan" he said excitedly and Soifon just facepalmed and Yoruichi just sweatdroped.

"Uh Naruto what make's you think it's Anko" Yoruichi asked

"Well she is the most prettiest women in the village" he said making a tic mark grow on Yoruichi's forehead

"And who told you that" she asked some killer intent in her voice

"Anko-chan" he said plainly than both Soifon and Yoruichi facepalmed

Soifon than spoke up"Naruto you get one more guess" she said as Naruto thought of who the other person could be.

Naruto then snapped his finger's "Ok now i know who it is" he said gaining a smile from Yoruichi she was about to say something until he interrupted by saying "Yugao-chan" he said smiling thinking he got the right answer but heard something crack and turned around to see Soifon with her head on the wall with a few crack's on the wall he then turned to see Yoruichi with a cute sad pout on her face.

"So you don't think im pretty Naruto-kun" she said with a fake sad pout and gaining a blush from Naruto.

"Um uh Yoruichi-chan you are very hot uh i mean" just then realization struck Naruto as if Soifon had hit him in the back of the head with a frying pan he then looked up to Yoruichi with a surprised look on his face mixed with delight "You're going to be training me to become a ninja Yoruichi-chan" he said smiling.

"Yep i am and did you say im hot" she said in front of his face smiling making Naruto blush a deep red as he backed up from Yoruichi.

"Um uh well i uh meant you are one of the prettiest women in Konoha" he said nervously and making Yoruichi giggle he than asked her "So uh when do we start training Yoruichi-chan".

Yoruichi walked to the door and stopped and turned her head to look and him "We start training tomorrow oh and by the way im teaching you the ninja necessities and Soifon's teaching you about stealth and a man called Gai is going to be teaching you Taijutsu and good night Naruto-kun" she then left out the door waiting for Soifon.

Soifon walked up to Naruto and kneeled down and looked directly in the eye's with killer intent scaring Naruto.

"_**If you start acting like a mini version of Gai I will KILL you**_** understand**" she said with red eye's and dark aura omitting from her as she threatened the young blonde as he nodded his head rapidly the aura then dispersed and she smiled "Good you better keep that promise" she said as she left with Yoruichi.

Naruto got into his only pajama's and flopped on the his bed for tomorrow will be the start of his training as a shinobi of Konoha.

With Ichigo...

Ichigo approached the door keeping his guard up not letting it down for one measly second as he slowly opened the door what was he holding his guard for you ask "WELCOME HOME ICHIGO" his father jumped at Ichigo attempting to kick him with a reiatsu enhanced foot coming for Ichigo's face but Ichigo ducked under his dad Isshin Kurosaki as isshin landed he felt his son's kick on his left hip and his body hit the wall and he cried for joy "OH ICHIGO MY DEAR BOY YOUVE BECOME STRONGER THROUGH YOURE TRAINING IM SO PROUD OF YOU ICHIGO" he said crying tear's of joy and pain making Ichigo and Karin sweatdrop.

"Yuzu could you please get the first aid kit im going to bed it's been a long day" Ichigo said walking up the stair's to his room for a good night's rest and to have a talk with Shirosaki Ogichi or Shiro for short.

Once he got to his room he changed into his Pj's and hoped into bed for a good night sleep and his nightly talk with Shiro.

Ichigo's mindscape...

Ichigo woke up and sat up to look around to see he was in his mindscape resembling Konoha"So king how's thing's been lately" Ichigo turned around to see Shiro behind him with a happy expression.

"Oh hey Shiro" the young strawberry said "Don't already know what happened since you can also see thing's through my eye's" Ichigo said with a deadpanned expression.

"Well yeah"the hallow said scratching the back of his head "So that Naruto kid there was something a little off about him" Shiro said suprising Ichigo a little.

"You felt it to" he asked and the hollow nodded in response "I can't pinpoint it but it's as if there's something deep inside his soul a untapped power or something nad the power seem's demonic"he explained to Shiro

Shiro grew a small grin "You mean like when that old white-haired dude tried coping a fell off of Unohana but ended up getting a Rieatsu enhanced bitch slapped through a building and back" Shiro said chuckling at the memory and Ichigo sweatdroped.

"Well yeah kinda like that" Ichigo admitted to his still chuckling hallow "I'll ask him about it when i go to the park tomorrow".

Once his hallow stopped his laughter they began to talk about thing's not important in this story and now we move on to Naruto's mindscape and suprise it's not a sewer.

Naruto's mind scape...

In Naruto's mindscape it resemble's a dying forest with a dried up lake and grey soil it is like this because of all the sadness and torment the villager's have caused him and the confusion of why they did this to him why they all thought he was a demon no child should ever go through this hell of a life.

But he alway's thought on the bright side he had a few people who cared about him and as long as he had them he would never go to the path of darkness he wouldn't mind kicking the civilian council's and Danzo's ASS a hundred times over and over.

Young Naruto looked around to find out where he was he has never been here before but some how it felt awfully familiar to him "Hello anybody here" he asked hoping to get an answer from someone in this wasteland.

"**Hahahahahaha over here young child'** Naruto heard a voice in the distance "**It's okay i will not hurt you just follow my voice and I shall tell you were you are"** Naruto did as the voice said and walked n the opposite direction "**NOT THERE YOU MORON OVER HERE TO THE WEST"** Naruto started running to the west at the angry voice.

Once he stopped running he was in a clearing in front of a giant cave as Naruto approached the cave he saw red eye's gleaming straight at him "**Well look's like you found me Naruto"** the red eye's came closer and closer until the body came out reviling much to Naruto's shock the Kyuubi with chain's around his leg's and neck the monster fox than looked down at Naruto "**Hello young Uzimaki"** he said with a smile and Naruto just fainted at the sight of him and Kyuubi sweatdropped "**Well that couldve gone better"**.

The next Morning...

Naruto woke up after his meeting with the Kyuubi and thought to himself "_Weirdest dream ever oh well today i start my shinobi training"_ he than got out of bed and got his cloth's on and heard a knock at his door "Who is it" he yelled.

"It's the single prettiest woman in all of konoha" said a female voice.

"Yoruichi-chan" Naruto said looking for his shoe's just then Naruto's door was kicked open to revel a very angry looking Anko Mitarashi"Shit" Naruto thought to himself as Anko aproached him and bent down to his level of height.

"Naruto who told you that Yoruichi was the prettiest woman in all of konoha" she said with killer intent as Naruto was sweating bullet's.

"I-it was umm Yoruichi-chan" he said still scared "But if you ask me both of you are really pretty" he said bracing for the wrath of Anko mitarashi but what he didn't expect was Anko to pull him into a hug pushing his head into her breast.

"Well said Gaki for that I won't kill you" Anko said not even aware that she's suffocating Naruto betwee wich is now Naruto's favorite way to die. (Jman:lucky teme)

"Uh hem" Anko let go of Naruto to see Yoruichi and Soi fon "Hey Anko what's wrong with Naruto and why doe's he have blood going down his nose" Yoruichi said pointing to Naruto and Anko looked back to see Naruto with a shocked look on his face and blood coming from his nose.

"Oh that's because I might have made that happen by suffocating him in between my breast" Anko said going over to Naruto and bending down to his ear "There's an all you can eat ramen stand outside free' after she said that Naruto sprang up from his shock looking all around his room to see Anko laughing her ass off and figure out why she was laughing.

"Anko-chan why do you have to be so cruel you know how much i love ramen" he said animated tear's going down his face until he noticed Yourichi and Soifon "Yoruichi-chan are we going to start my training" he said forgetting Anko's cruel joke.

"Yep follow me and Soifon to see you're Taijutsu master" she said walking off with Soifon by her side and an excited Naruto in front of her and Anko coming to watch the show.

What the four of them didn't know is that a shinobi from the supposedly disbanded ROOT corps was watching there every move heading to the secret base of the ROOT orginazation to inform his leader Danzo Shimura the village hidden in the leaf's shadow but to the civilian council he is seen as it's light and their current hokage an old fool for letting Naruto live this long.

Once the ROOT nin got to the secret base in an uncharted mountain in Fire country about 19 miles off of konoha he entered its secret entrance to tell his master of Naruto's training.

The ROOT nin entered his master's quarter's "Danzo-sama i have something to report" he said to the man known as Danzo shimura.

Danzo looked at the shinobi in front of him "Do's it have anything to do with the demon brat or the Uchiha" he said in a calm tone.

"The demon brat Danzo-sama"

"Alright what is it Yoruichi finally grow a few brain cell's and kill him" he said hoping that what he would say.

"No Danzo-sama" the nin said "She is going to train him to become a shinobi for the hidden leaf village" what he said angered the usually calm Danzo "But she's not the only one training him Soifon is training him in stealth and Maito Gai is training him in Taijutsu there's no information on who's training him in Ninjutsu,Genjutsu,Kenjutsu and if possible Kido" he finished.

There are a few thing's that get's Danzo pissed and this is one of those thing's "'Leave i have important business to attend to" the ROOT nin left in a swirl of leave's and Danzo went to an intercom placed on his desk and pressed the button.

"_What is it Danzo"_ said a dark male voice

"Master the jinchuriki has started training with Yoruichi shall we speed up our plans" Danzo said to his mysterious master.

_"No let's just let him train"_ the voice said suprising Danzo.

"But master no disrespect but what if the monster get to"-"_ARE YOU DISOBEYING MY ORDER'S YOU WORTHLESS WORM" _Danzp was interrupted by the voice on the intercom.

"N-no master but i have one question if i may ask" said Danzo still unnerved by his master.

"_What is your damnable question"_ the voice asked in a dark irritated tone.

"What should i tell you're other alliance's" he asked the threating voice

"_Tell the snake that he will take the Uchiha brat when Konoha hold's the chunin exam's and tell Glasses that he'll take Ichigo and tell akatsuki to look for the other Jinchuriki when his organization become's stronger and tell them all to wait for about 5 year's understood"_ demanded the dark voice.

"Yes understood master I'll tell them right away" Danzo responded.

"_Good end conversation"_ the voice said turning off his intercom.

Danzo then pressed a button under his desk that opened a secret door within his wall and proceeded to go to the room and once he got in there the door shut automatically he then went to three screen's and pressed a button and the four screen's turned on and four dark figure's appeared in front of the screen and Danzo informed his comrade's on what their master had told him.

"kukuku well i can't wait to get the sharingan within my army" said the first dark figure with golden eye's and pupil's slitted like a snake.

"Hmm Ichigo huh very well wouldn't want to hinder the master's plan's" said the second dark figure with a glare in his eye's.

"Very well this world shall know pain soon enough" said the third dark figure with ring's in his eye's.

"Alright remember we must carry out the master's plan's as he said or we all shall face his wrath" said Danzo as he turned off the screen's and went back to his office.

Training ground 1234 DO'S IT EVEN MATTER WICH NUMBER IT IS...

Naruto,Yoruichi,Soifon,and Anko made it to the training ground to start Naruto's Taijutsu training and once they got there they saw a man tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. wearing a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket unzipped the man walked over to Naruto and took a look at him once he was done observing he said "Yoruichi you didn't tell me that this young man was so full of the fiery flames of youth I can tell that it burn's inside him by just looking into his eye's" he then made a good guy pose and screamed "MY NAME IS MAITO GAI AND MAY THE FIRE'S OF YOUTH BURN WITHIN YOU YOUNG NARUTO".

His antic's made Naruto go wide eye's was this guy supposed to teach him Taijutsu or how to be a total wierdo"What the hell" he said and Gai continued ignoring Naruto.

"Alright my young pupil the first thing you should know is this training is not going to be an easy one for i will train you until you're bone's turn to dust and I WILL BRING OUT YOU'RE AMAZING FLAME'S OF YOUTH" Gai said with determination burning in his eye's"But first" he than pulled out the same green jumpsuit from a sealing scroll and Naruto was afraid of what will happen next "You will have to wear this for it will help both you're"BAM Gai was interrupted by a kick to the face from Yoruichi with red angry eye's.

"_**THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL NARUTO IS GOING TO WEAR THAT GREEN**_** MONSTROSITY"** Yoruichi yelled in pure rage she didn't mind if Gai wore that horrible outfit but if he tried to get Naruto to wear that fashion disaster she would be livid.

After Gai regained conciousness Sofon told him that Naruto was here to learn Taijutsu not the flame's of youth wich shocked guy into a state of depressing but got over it within 2.3 second's and gave Naruto a loooong explaination on what Taijutsu is and how it's done but luckly for Naruto Anko translated what Gai was saying "It's pretty much punching and kicking you're opponent".

"Well technacly"Gai said sweatdropping at Anko translation of his speech "Alright Naruto first thing i want you to do is put on these weight's" he said handing Naruto 60 pnd weight's that made Naruto fall to the ground "Hehehe it might take a wyh'll to get used to them so i want you to take 20 lap's around this training area" he said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto if you do it I'll buy you all the ramen you want" bribed Anko and Naruto zoomed off to do the lap's making the Yoruichi and Soifon sweatdrop and Gai chuckle a little.

"His flame's of youth do burn brightly" Gai said to himself.

2 hour's passed and Naruto was done with the lap's breathing heavily as he flopped on the ground he'd need about 30 bowl's of ramen to regain his energy he looked up to see the smiling face's of his new teacher and role model's (jman: not sure if there good role model's Soifon maybe).

"Alright Gaki like I said I'll take you to Ichiraku's for ramen" Anko said grabbing Naruto and dragging him to Ichiraku ramen.

* * *

**Who is Danzo working for will training with Kakashi be as harsh stay tuned for the next chapter for Naruto: A New Beggining**


	3. Kakashi the cyclops and first hollow

**Alright everyone new chapter and here's the poll so far**

**which two other girl's should be in Naruto's harem**

**1 Unohana retsu 18**

**2 Tsunade 11 **

**3 Fuu 12**

**4 Matsu (Sekirei) 9**

**5 Sun-sung 7**

**on with the story Disclamer:I don't own Naruto or bleach wish i did though**

* * *

After Anko and Naruto got done with there food at Ichraku ramen Yoruichi came to bring both of them to Kakashi to train Naruto in Ninjutsu and to find out his elematel affinity.

Once the three of them meet up with Kakashi they all saw him reading his smut of a book called Icha Icha paradise which Anko threw a Kunai at to get Kakashi's attention making animated tear's come from Kakashi's one eye "Anko did you have to do that you couldve just said my name or something".

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you" Anko responded with a seductive grin making Kakashi blush under his mask and Naruto confused.

"Uh Yoruichi-chan what did Anko-chan mean by that" Naruto asked the godess of flash (Jman:if ya know what i mean :D)

"Uh I'll tell you when you're older Naruto" Said Yoruichi.

"But Yoruichi"

"WHEN YOU'RE OLDER" Yoruichi yelled embarresed by the blonde's question she never had to explain sex to a seven year old.

"Okay okay yesh" said Naruto and then he looked at Kakashi "So you're the dude who's going to teach me awsome Jutsu and stuff" the young blonde asked the cyclops and Kakashi just nodded in response with his trademark eye smile.

Kakashi then walked up to Naruto "Alright first thing's first we need to unlock you're chakra" Naruto was about to ask a question but was interupted by Kakashi "Now before you ask Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water,exhaling fire or creating illusions." Kakashi finished to see Naruto holding his temple and groaning in pain.

"Naruto are you okay" asked Yoruichi confused why Naruto was groaning.

"I got a headache from Kakashi-sensei's explanation" he said making Kakashi face palm of course a child wouldn't understand what he just said.

"Alright Naruto to sum it up Chakra is what use ninja use to preform Jutsu" the scarecrow said plainly.

"Oh why didn't you just say that then" said the young uzumaki.

Kakashi ignored Naruto and continued 'Alright Naruto I want you to do this hand seal" he then made the ram seal and Naruto copyed it 'And now try to focus you're energy like so' Kakashi said as Blue energy began to swirl around him and he than sperated his hand's making the chakra disaper amazing Naruto "Alright know you try".

Naruto closed his eye's and began focusing hard on his Chakra after a few minute's nothing happened and then a the air began to swirl around Naruto and Blue energy swirled around hs body gaining smile's from his guardian's and new sensei but the Chakra began to grow bigger and bigger and became a dark crimson worried Yoruichi bonked Naruto on the head leaving a lump.

"OOW YORUICHI-CHAN WHAT THE HECK" Naruto screamed in slight pain and suprise.

Yoruichi began to lecture Naruto on perfect Chakra control and Naruto was suprisingly listening and Kakashi began to talk to Anko "So what's you're reason for caring for Naruto" he was then meet by kunai at his throat and the angry eye's of Anko.

"Look I didn't mean it that way I care about Naruto to but I just want to know you're reason" he asked thankfully Anko put the kunai back into her kuunai holder.

She looked at him with a rare serious look "It's because he remind's me alot of my self when I was a little Gaki the village hate's him just because of some acursed monster" she said holding on to her neck she was suprised when Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eye's.

"Anko if you want you don't have to be alone im alway's here for you" he said to her in a soft tone.

"Look Kakashi you're sweet and all but I already have eye's for someone when there older" she said to Kakashi making him a little deprassed at the rejection "But I know a certain purple haired anbu who's got eye's for you and no it's not Yoruichi she also has eye's for someone when he's older and we decided to share him" she said reassuring and confusin Kakashi.

"So who's the lucky man" he asked.

"Naruto" she answered making Kakashi go wide eye'd and Anko looked at him "Yo what's wrong".

Kakashi got back to his normal self and said "Oh nothing" but in his head he was thinking "_Naruto you lucky little bastard"._

When Yoruichi finished her lecture on Chakra control Naruto was ready to find out his elematel affinity he looked at Kakashi as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto who's face grew with confusion.

"It's Chakra paper you just send some chakra into it and if it turn's to dust you're affinity's Earth and if it crumple's up Lightning if it burn's Fire and if it get's soaked Water and if it split's in half Wind" he said.

Naruto focused his Chakra into the paper and it instantly split in half and set a blaze Naruto looked at Kakashi for answer's but found that he had a shocked expression.

"Wow Naruto Wind and Fire I didn't expect that I thought you were a straight up Wind user" said Yoruichi "Alright I think we should teach Naruto one C-rank Wind jutsu and one C-rank Fire jutsu at the least what do you two think" asked Yoruichi getting a nod from Kakashi and Anko

Anko walk infront of them "Since my elemantel affinity is Fire I'll teach Naruto a good one any obejection's" no one said anything and she preformed a few hand seal's slowly so Naruto could catch them when she stopped and said "**Fire style:Fire dragon missle"**a dragon made of fire then shot out of her mouth aimed at a tree in the area and shot at it like a missle once it made contact the fire scorched the tree burning off the leaves and leaving the tree chared.

"HOLY CRAP THAT WAS AWSOME" screamed Naruto with star's in his eye's.

"Alright Gaki did you catch the hand seal's i did" she asked Naruto nodded in response "Alright Kakashi now it's you're turn to show Naruto a Wind technique" she said biting on a dango stick she got out of nowhere.

Kakashi walked infront of all of them and did a few hand seal's than stopped and inhaled alot of air and said "**Wind style:Drilling air bullet's" **he than punched him self in the gut and shot out a 3 drill's of highly compressed air at the same tree once the bullet's of air hit the tree they knocked the tree down on impact.

Kakashi turned to Naruto "Alright Naruto i want you to practice both of those jutsu tommarow and im going to teach a Chakra exrecise called tree climing see ya tommarow" Kakashi than left in a cloud of smoke.

Yoruichi took a look at her watch and said "Shit im late for a council meeting" she than turned to Anko "Hey Anko mind taking Naruto to the park for me i promised I'd take him to see some new friend's but i have a meeting to get to" Anko nodded in response and Naruto just put on a sad smile "Don't worry Naruto we'll hang out tommarow after you're training with Gai and Kakashi" she said then left in swirl of leave's.

Anko grabbed Naruto's hand and started walking off to the park to meet Naruto's freind's to see if they were alright hey she might not be the best mother figure out there but she was not gonna let Naruto join some gang or become some junkie or some delinquent "Hey Anko-chan".

Anko looked down at Naruto "Yeah Gaki".

"When can I learn that teleporting Jutsu Yoruichi-chan and Kakashi-sensei used" he asked.

"Eh I'll teach it to you when you're a genin" Anko answered as they made there way to the park.

As they walked threw the street's of konoha both of them were meet with look's of hate from the villager's making Naruto frown he then looked up at Anko "Hey Anko-chan".

Anko was snapped out of her though's on what she would do to the poor villager if they even tried to lay a finger on Naruto's blonde hair "Yeah Gaki what is it ya gotta use the jhon or something" she asked and Naruto shook his head "Than what is it Naruto".

Naruto hesitated on telling Anko about his weird dream from last night but knew he could trust her not to tell anyone "I saw the kyuubi in my dream last night".

Anko stopped in her track's shocked that Naruto had saw the Kyuubi in probaly what was not his dream but his own mindscape Anko was hesitating to tell Naruto the truth or still keep his tenant a secret she than felt Naruto tug at her arm she put on a fake smile and piggy backed Naruto the rest of the way 'Relax Naruto i bet it was just some random dream that had no importance so don't worry about okay" Naruto nodded in response as she thought to her self "_Im gonna have to tell the hokage about this it could be serious or nothing either way the hokage need's to know"._

Once they got to the park Anko noticed all the parent's giving Naruto and Anko glares but they all stopped when Anko realesed some killer intent that shut them up.

"Hey Naruto" Naruto looked in the direction of were his name was called and saw Ichigo aloung with his other friend's he ran over to them and Anko followed him.

"Hey Ichigo" Naruto said to his strawberry freind.

Kazeshini looked at the chick behind Naruto "Yo Naruto who's the hot mama behind you" he said

"Oh hey Kazeshini and that's Anko-chan she's training me to become a ninja" he said to the shocked red/black head.

Kazeshini looked at Anko "Yo sugar lip's could ya possible train me to" he asked but got his a little cut on his cheek when Anko threw a kunai at the sugar lip's remark and before he could react she was right behind him kunai at the throat.

"Now listen i don't like to be sugar anything got it and if i hear you talk that way around Naruto again I'll cut off every hair on you're body every hair got it" she said menacinly Kazeshini to afraid to nod his head held a thump's up and she smiled an put the kunai back in her holster.

Kazeshini sighed in relief and pouted saying "Why do blonde's have all the fun" Anko giggled at the young maniac's suspense and looked toward's the other three.

"So I take it all of you are Naruto's freind's that he told me about" she asked they all nodded "Alright tell me you're name's"

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Haineko Matsumuto"

"Kazeshini Hisagi"

"Ino Yamanaka"

Anko looked at them for a second "Alright so how did you guy's meet Naruto" she asked.

Ichigo was the first to speak up "Well ya see " he than received a bonk from Anko he held his head in pain and looked at her "What did ya do that for" he asked.

"Im not Naruto's mother im his gaurdian and the day im MRS anything is when Orochimaru give's up his love for little boy's" she said twirling a kunai.

"Anyway ya see Naruto was getting bullied by the pink howler monkey Sakura Haruno and a couple of other kid's and one of them grabbed a sharp rock and I came and kicked the kid in the stomach then helped Naruto up and then we played tag for a wyh'll then he ran into Ino and apperantly they already meet than Haineko tackled me and he pulled on her tail and said sorry and she forgave him and Kazeshini scared him and that's how we meet Naruto" Ichigo answered.

"Well It's good to see Naruto have good friend's" she than turned to Naruto "Im gonna go sit on the bench's have fun okay" she smiled

"Okay Anko-chan come on guy's what ya wanna play" Naruto asked.

"How about Basketball" Kazeshini suggested "The girl's can be the refery's well make it two on two" he finished.

"Uh Kazeshini aren't we one player short and I don't know how to play basketball" Naruto said.

"Ichigo" Kazeshini said.

"Im on it" Ichigo than preformed the tiger seal and he suddenly split into two people the Ichigo was still Ichigo but the other one looked like Ichigo but was completly white.

"Hey guy's long time no see huh" said Shiro

"HOLY MOLY HOW DID YOU DO THAT" yelled Naruto.

"Well you see me and this guy here had an agreemant and part of that agreemant was that i would be him out of mindscape once in a wyh'll so he tought me how to realese him and if you're wondering what we agreed on that's for me to know and for you to find out" explained Ichigo as they waled to the basket ball court of the park wyh'll Anko relaxed on a bench.

"Hehe Naruto's made some really intresting friend's" Anko said to herself.

"Anko long time no see girl" Anko turned her head around to see her old friend Rangiku wearing a pink top that exposed the top of her breast and blue jean's "So how have thing's been lately" she asked.

"Oh hey Rangiku" Anko responded "Im doing pretty good lately how have you been" she asked.

"Oh pretty well" Rangiku answered "So tell me was the blonde boy Naruto Uzumaki" Anko nodded in response and looked at her with narrowed eye's "Don't worry me and hitsugaya know how the seal on Naruto actually work's so I have no problem with Naruto playing with Haienko" she reassured Anko.

"It's good to see that some people see Naruto for who he really is" Anko stated happy that her friend like's Naruto.

"Yeah i feel sorry for the kid" Rangiku said looking at the kid's play she took a close look at Naruto and cupped her chin "Hmm ya know he look's awfully like the Minato ya know" Anko choked on her Dango wich again she got out of nowhere.

Anko felt something hit her back and she spit out the Dango and looked behind her to see Isshin Kurosaki "Oh hey Isshin how's Yuzu and Karin doing" she asked.

"They are doing well there over there refering with Haineko and Ino" he pointed at the girl's who were cheering for there big brother we'll Yuzu was Karin was just waving her arms lazily.

"Well i have to admit Yuzu is one energetic girl" Anko stated.

"Yes there mother would have been proud to see her children now" Isshin's face grew forlorn "Although if it wasn't for that damned fox she would still be here" he said sadness in his voice.

Rangiku looked at him"I hope you don't blame Naruto for her death" she said he was about to speak until a screaming Kazeshini came flying into a bench 2ft away from were they were sitting.

Anko ran over to aid the definatly injured Kazeshini she bent down and lifted his head slowly "Kazeshini what happened" she asked.

Kazeshini groaned in pain "Over t-t-there t-that h-hollow F-Fishbone D" Kazeshini got out before going unconsious.

They all looked back to see Yuzu and Karin in the hand's of a hollow and Haineko an Ino knocked out and Naruto,Ichigo,Shiro standing there ground about to fight the Hollow.

Isshin and Rangiku were about do attack the Hollow but Anko stopped both of them "ANKO LET ME GO THE CHILDREN NEED OUR HELP" Isshin yelled struggling.

Anko just held both of them down narrowing her eye's at the fight "Let's how it go's and if shit hit the fan then we'll got" she said than a red and black blur passed them.

"IMMA RAPE YA HOLLOW" screamed Kazeshini as he ran to rejoin the fight.

With the other's...

"HAHAHAHA you female's seem mighty tasty" said the hollow liking his lip's scaring Yuzu and Karin.

"LET THEM GO OR I'LL TURN YA INTO FISHSTICK'S BONE BOY" Fishbone looked at the carrier of the voice known as Ichigo.

"Hehehe youu really think you can lay a finger on me shinigami" mocked the fish like hollow he was so focused on mocking Ichigo that he didn't notice Kazeshini bruce lee kick him in the back making him drop Yuzu and Karin but the girl's were cought by Naruto and Ichigo and Kazeshini landed in front of them.

"Karin Yuzu are you two okay" asked Ichigo worried for his sister's.

"Were fine Ichigo" said Yuzu.

Ichigo sighed in releif "Good go to dad we'll take care of the hollow" he said to them.

"You idiot you'll get you're self killed if you fight a hollow on you're own!" said a worried Karin.

Ichigo looked over to Shiro and Shiro just nodded and grabed Karin and Yuzu who were struggling to get free from his grasp as he ran over to the adult's _"Why do i have to be the same as my wielder"_ he thought to himself depressed that there isn't much he can do as he is now.

Fishbone got up from the ground and to say he was livid would be an understatment he wanted blood "YOU LITTLE BRAT'S HOW DARE YOU STRIKE JUST FOR THAT IM GOING TO KILL YOU THAN SKULL FUCK YOU!" the angry hollow yelled at the three now sweating children.

Naruto looked over to Ichigo "So any idea's on how we fight this guy" he asked the strawberry.

Ichigo looked back at Naruto "Ya going to the ninja academy" he asked.

"Yeah" Naruto responded confused on why he asked him that.

"Do you now any C-ranked jutsu or atleast D-rank" Ichigo asked hoping Naruto planned ahead.

"Yes but I just started learning about the jutsu my sensei's taught me" Naruto responded.

Ichigo than looked at Kazeshini "Alright before you ask yes and yes and i only know one but it's still pretty weak" Kazeshini answerd before Ichigo could ask.

"Alright here's my idea I'll distracted him wyh'll you two use you're jutsu's on him and give the final blow with my **Getsuga tensho"** Ichigo said pressing a seal on his arm and bringing out his Zanpactou suprising Naruto and Kazeshini as they nodded to Ichigo's plan.

Fishbone roared a loud roar and ran foward for the three's soul's but Naruto ran to the left and Kazeshini ran to the right and Ichigo jumped foward to the hollow Zangetsu at the ready.

Ichigo did a back flip trying to slash threw Fishbone but Zangetsu was blocked by the hollow's claw he noticed the smirk on Ichigo's face and got confused "NARUTO KAZESHINI NOW" he yelled as he jumped of the hollow's fish like head and heard the name's of certain jutsu.

"**Fire style:Fire dragon** **missle" **Naruto shot a medium version of the fire missle from his mout and it hit Fishbone with only medium damage but left a quit a burn.

"You little brat how dare you strikke me!" the fish hollow said furiously.

"**Wind style:Wind blade"** Kazeshini slashed his hand threw the air and it made a cresent like shock wave toward's the hollow once it made contact the hollow's arm was cut straight off and he yelled n pain.

"AAAH IM GOING TO KILL YOU LITTLE"

"**GETSUGA" **Fish bone turned around to see a dark reatsu coming around Ichigo's balde there was only one word he could utter out.

"Shit"

'**TENSHO"** Ichigo swinged his blade and a dark cresent energy came from the blade once it made contact Fishbone was slice in half as he fell to the ground.

All three of them were panting from all the energy they used and than they fainted from Chakra depletion after there recent jutsu's on the hollow and Shiro disperssed after Ichigo fell unconcious and Anko realesd Isshin and Rangiku as the three of them went to help the children to the hospital.

In Anko's head she was quit suprised by how the three of them worked together to face of a hollow "_Im pretty sure those three will make fine shinobi"_ she thought as she mentally smiled.


	4. Meeting the perverted fox

**Alright everyone it is chapter 4 and today is the day we reveal the 2 lovely lady's that will be added to Naruto's harem and some have been disqualified for such low score's alright the winner's are (drum roll)**

**TSUNADE SENJU AND UNOHANA RETSU my inner jirayai is crying for joy with the possibility's of future lemon oh and if ya wanna know who get's the Uzumaki rod first in the first lemon read the story and find out alright disclaimer.**

**disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Bleach or Hellsing i do own any OC's**

* * *

The hokage was facing his most evil and diabolical foe of all time PAPERWORK "_I SWEAR TO KAMI I WILL FIND A WAY TO QUICKEN THIS INFIRNAL PAPER WORK"_ he yelled in his mind he than heard a knock at his door "Come in Kisuke".

The door opened to reveal a serious looking Kisuke Urahara "How did you know it was me" he asked the hokage.

"With all that reaitsu flaring from your body who wouldn't recognize you" he motion the blond to sit down and he did "Know what bring's me the pleasure of seeing you today".

"Well hokage-sama it's about Naruto and Yoruichi" he was cut off by the realese of ki amiting from the hokage.

"What of it so Yoruichi actually see's Naruto for what he trully is what about it Urahara" the hokage only said Kisuke's last name if he was either angry with him or of it's of the utmost importance.

Kisuke gulped afraid of what to say next "Well you s-see h-hokage-sama it's just what if the kyuubi corrupt's her and she become's one of his servant's" he said smiling thinking the hokage would agree with him (Jman:Aaaand 3...2...1) Kisuke was knocked threw the door as the hokage realised a VERY powerful ki that would make Orochimaru shiver.

Hiruzen looked over to his trembling secratary"Take Kisuke to the hospital i think i broke a rib or two" he told her going back to his desk but grimaced as he saw the person he completely dispissed in the entire village "Danzo what bring's you here" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"You know hokage-sama Kisuke may have a point on what he said the demon could corrupt our ninja and make them into his servant's to his biding" Danzo said no emotion on his face.

Hiruzen looked at the leaf's shadow with narrowed eye's "Last time I check the kyuubi is not able to make people into his servant's" he explained to the old one-eyed warhawk.

"You never know Hiruzen his execution is still on the table or we could make him into the weapon he was born to be and make him join ROOT" Danzo said smirking an evil smirk at the aged hokage.

Hiruzen gave Danzo a cold stare and said "Danzo I already said no so stop suggesting it" he took a puff of his pipe still staring coldly at the warhawk and Danzo stared back angry that yet again the fool of a kage refused to make Naruto into what he really was a weapon for konoha's disposal like their recent breeding tool.

"Humph I really don't see why you would konoha's weapon live a useless life-like this" he continued "If the 4th wanted Naruto to live his life-like a human he wouldn't have turned him into a the demon that he is now" he finished leaving in a swirl of leaf's leaving an infuriated hokage.

"I swear Danzo one of these day's you will get what's coming to you one of these day's" Hiruzen said to himself in an angry tone until a anbu appeared behind him wearing a dog mask.

"Lord hokage I have some new's for you on Naruto" said the anbu.

Hiruzen looked over to the anbu "What is it Byakuya did the villager's hurt him again" he said getting even angrier at how the village treated him.

"He and some of his friend's were attacked by the hollow Fishbone D and are now currently in the hospital getting there wound's healed" Byakuya said realizing that the hokage had already shushined off to the hospital in a swirl of green flames "I truly do hope the 4th's son is alright" Byakuya said to himself as he left in a swirl of pink petal's.

At the Hospital...

There was only one word to describe how Naruto felt right now shit he started to wake up feeling a little groggy his vision blurry but he could tell the room he was in was white and he felt the place was really familiar once his vision cleared up he realized he was in the hospital a place he visited often because of the villager's daily beaten's that brought him here or being healed by Mayuri.

He looked over to the other bed's to see that Ichigo and Kazeshini were awake as well an excited smile was pasted on his lips and he said "Guy's ya wanna know something" they looked over to him the same smile on their faces "WE BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT HOLLOW" he yelled in triumph and the other two followed along.

"YA KNOW IT DUDE HAHAHA WE FUCKED HIM UP" laughed Ichigo.

"YAHOO WE RAPED THAT BITCH" Kazeshini yelled in victory of their fight against their first hollow and they weren't even genin yet but there celebration was cut short as Kazeshini received a kick to the head and Ichigo received a slap to the cheek and Naruto got a good bonk to the head they all looked to see who hit them to see a three angry Soifon.(Jman:three angry Soifon RUN!)

"Watch you're language" all three said in an annoyed tone and the shadow clone's dispersed into a puff of smoke.

"Hey Soifon-chan that really hurt" Naruto said rubbing the lump on his head he was than tackled into a warm hug from Soifon catching him off guard what really surprised him was the fact that she was crying a little.

"Nartuo if you ever get into a fight with a hollow again I'll kill you myself understand" she said sobbing Naruto had never seen Soifon like this so it really surprised him she was like this so he just returned the hug and said.

"I understand Soifon-chan" he said reassuring her as she stopped sobbing.

"Oh and uh Naruto" she then grabbed him into a suffocating headlock with anger on her face "IF YOU TELL ANYONE I CRIED I'LL KILL YOU UNDERSTAND" Naruto responded with a thump's up.

Kazeshini laughed at Naruto suspense and Ichigo just sweatdropped at her sudden change in emotion and they hopped off their hospital bed's to get the hell outta the hospital "Yo Naruto see ya later man we gotta get home" said Ichigo as he left.

"See ya Ichigo" he said as he proceded to hop off his bed once he was on the floor he looked over to Soifon "Were's Anko-chan" he asked.

"She and Yoruichi-sama are speaking with hokage-sama about important shinobi matter's that would just be boring to you" she lied hoping Naruto wouldn't catch on to it.

"Alright" Naruto said not noticing Soifon's lie "Uh Soifon-chan can we get some ramen" he asked.

Soifon looked at him and placed a finger on her temple "Naruto you have to eat something else beside's ramen you know" she than grabbed Naruto's hand and began to drag him "I'm taking you to a salad bar and if ya don't eat everything on your plate I'll burn every single noodle of ramen in you're apartment in front of you got it" she threatened and Naruto cried animated tear's.

With the other's...

The hokage,Yoruichi,Anko,and Kakashi were all gathered together in the hokage's office's and Anko had already told them what Naruto had told her"So what you're telling me is that Naruto might have entered his inner world and meet the kyuubi" Hiruzen asked getting a nod from Anko.

"Hokage-sama if Naruto is able to go into his inner world than i suggest Zanpactou training and i think i know someone who will teach him" Kakashi spoke up.

"And who might this person be" the hokage asked.

"Kenpachi Zakarai" he said with his usual eye smile.

When Kakashi suggested Kenpachi as Naruto's teacher Anko face planted to the ground and Yoruichi face faulted and the hokage grew wide eye's and looked at Kakashi as if he had lost all his sanity "ARE YOU INSANE" they all yelled with the help of Iruka's big head jutsu.

"W-well it was just a suggestion" Kakashi smiled sweating until they heard the maniac laugh of a man they knew all to well when he turned around he saw "Kenpachi what are you doing here" he asked.

Kenpachi looked at them all with his usual grin "So you want me to train the little gaki huh" he said ignoring Kakashi "Alright I'll train him' he said shocking everyone in the room.

"Kenpachi are you sure about this" Hiruzen asked worried for Naruto's safety and sanity.

"Yes I am drop him off at my place in the morning and I'll teach him the basics of swordmenship hell I might even help with a zanpactou AHAHAHAHHAHA" he said leaving through the window with a maniac laugh the room was completely silent for a few minutes until.

"**Kakashi"** Yoruichi turned her head slowly realising a lot of dark energy and killing intent breaking the silence and making Kakashi sweat like a pig at a bacon factory Yoruichi then proceeded to slowly walk towards Kakashi unseathing her katana with intent on castrating the poor scarecrow she grabbed Kakashi by the collar of his shirt and with the help of the big head jutsu she yelled "**I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOURE SORRY ASS IF NARUTO GET'S KILLED BY THAT PSYCHO PATH UNDERSTAND" **she yelled and Kakashi nodded so fast it looked like his head would fly off.

With Soifon and Naruto...

Soifon had taken Naruto to a restaurant that only serve's vegetation meaning no ramen wich little Naruto wasn't to happy about it but Soifon had told him if he wanted to be ninja he would need to go on a balanced diet meaning only about 3 bowl's of ramen a week and Naruto's response was.

"Are you trying to kill me Soifon-chan" he said with animated tear's.

"No Naruto im not trying to kill you it's just that these are what is required to be a true shinobi" she reasoned.

Naruto pouted "Well as long as I do get to eat ramen I'll be alright".

The two of them began walking through town to Naruto's apartment so he'll be energized for stealth training tomorrow until "Hey Naruto" Naruto looked in the direction of the voice to see Sasuke uchiha with his usual brooding face.

"Hey Sasuke how's it going" they began to walk to eachother until a sharp rock was thrown at Naruto and he fell to the ground holding the spot were the rock hit.

"Stay away from the Uchiha you demon" said Mebuki Haruno the biggest banshee in all of konoha "He's doesn't deserve to be near trash such as yourself" she said smiling and getting laugh's from the surrounding villager's.

Soifon ran to Naruto and picked him up "Naruto are you okay" she asked worried for the little blonde.

"Why" Naruto sobbed blood coming from the top of his head "Why do they hate me" he continued sobbing as the villager's laughed and gave very rude comment's.

"Look at him cry it was just a rock"

"Worthless trash"

"Demon"

"THAT IS ENOUGH" all the villager's stopped there laughing and glared at the man who said that.

"Isshin what the hell are you talking about what do you mean this is enough" Mebuki said to Isshin Kurosaki the carrier of the voice with Hitsugaya an angry at his side.

"What I mean is stop this foolishness and leave the child along" Isshin said with an angry glare.

"CHILD THAT THING IS A DEMON THAT MUST BE KILLED" she stated she was about to speak again but was literally frozen wear she standed when Hitsugaya used his zanpactou on her.

Isshin looked over to the ice prince "Thank you Touchiro-san" he only grunted in response and Isshin looked back at the villager's "Leave now before I kill you" he said realising killer intent scarring the villager's he then looked over to Soifon "Take him over to the Kurosaki clinic and I'll heal him up" he said.

Soifon nodded "Thank you" she said before grabbing Naruto and shunpod off to the clinic.

"Isshin im going to report the villager's action's to the hokage you go heal the kid" Hitsugaya told Isshin before leaving in a cold wind and Isshin left in a shunpo.

At the clinic...

Isshin had healed up Naruto's wound and was now talking with Soifon "Thank you for healing Naruto's wound and helping him out" she said bowing respectfully to Isshin.

"Please there's no need to thank me it's the least i can do for Naruto after he helped save my daughter's from Fishbone" he said pleased that he was able to help.

Soifon regained her regular posture "How much do's this cost" she said reaching for her wallet.

Isshin was waving his hand "Oh please you don't need to pay I was just glad to help".

Soifon looked at Isshin for a bit then sighed "Alright im taking Naruto home see you later Isshin" she then went to get Naruto once she got into the room he was in she saw Naruto and Ichigo taking about what they will do once they get there team's when they graduate the academy.

"So Naruto what type of training are you doing to become a ninja" Ichigo asked.

"Well Yoruichi-chan is teaching me about ninja basic's and Kakashi-sensei and Anko-chan are teaching me how to fo awsome jutsu and Soifon-chan is teaching me about stealth and Gai sensei's teaching me Taijutsu" he answered.

"Cool" Ichigo said "Are you going to be learning Kido,Genjutsu,and Kenjutsu" Ichigo asked again.

Naruto thought about an answer "Actually I don't know if I'll be learning those thing's" Naruto said scratching his head "So Ichigo how did you get you're Zanpactou" he asked.

"Well you see my dad taught me how to enter my mindscape and i met my Zanpactou we talked for a little while and he gave me his name and I know have my Zanpactou" he explained.

"Hey Naruto time to go home" Naruto responded to Soifon by jumping off the bed he was on and said his goodbye to Ichigo as him and Soifon began to shunpo to his apartment.

Once at Naruto's apartment Soifon made dinner for Naruto after he ate he went to get his pj's on once he got his pj's on he went to bed and Soifon tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead "Goodnight Naruto" she began to leave until Naruto spoke up.

"Uh Soifon-chan"

She sighed and turned around "Yes Naruto"

Naruto looked at her with a sad expression "I'm afraid that the other villager's will come and hurt me when im asleep again can you please sleep here with me tonight" he asked.

Soifon looked at Naruto noticing the fear of the villager's wrath in his eye's her face grew soft "Alright Naruto but just for tonight okay" she then grabbed a sleeping bag and layed it out on the floor she went to the bathroom to change into her sleeping kimono that she keeps in a scroll incase she has to sleep during a mission when she came back out she saw Naruto in her sleeping bag she was about to berate him until he spoke up.

"A pretty girl shouldn't sleep on the floor Soifon-chan so you can take the bed" he said with a smile.

Soifon was trying to suppress a blush she grew a her usual scowl and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and placed him under the blanket of his bed and she began to get under the blanket confusion Naruto "Look you don't want me sleeping on the floor and I don't want you sleeping on the floor" she explained.

Naruto turned over and closed his eye's "Good night nee-chan" he said drifting off to sleep.

At the meantion of Nee-chan Soifon shot up and looked at Naruto with a embarrassed expression but her expression soften when she saw little Naruto asleep she bent her head down and kissed his cheek whispering "Good night Ototo" she than wrapped Naruto into a hug as she also drifted off to sleep with a smile.

In Naruto's mindscape...

Naruto was in the weird dead forest again but there was something different about the forest about three trees were alive and has pink cherry blosom's but the rest of the trees were still dead and when he looked up to the sky it was not blue it was blood-red and the clouds were black and he looked to the ground to see the soil was still grey.

"What is with this place everything else is dead except those tree's over there" Naruto said to himself and started to look around and saw a familiar dark cave with red eye's coming from inside the cave wich frightened Naruto.

The red slited eye's began to come out of the cave to revel the kyuubi from his dream last night the monster stood as tall as the hokage mountain the kyuubi stared down at the frightened Naruto "**Hello there Naruto Uzumaki"** Kyuubi said in a calm tone.

The frightened Naruto was at a lost for word's at the sight of the nine tail's in front of him he was scared for his life at the hand's of the great demon king infront of him.

"**Let me guess scared out of youre mind"** Kyuubi asked "**Hang on for a second"** the nine tail's closed his eye's and put his hand in a ram seal and red chakra form around his body and in a swirl of fire the kyuubi turned into an exact copy of Naruto but with red hair and red eye's "**Better Naruto now can we talk"**.

Naruto was really shocked by this "This is the weirdest dream ever" he said.

Kyuubi grew a sad face "**This not a dream Naruto this is you're mindscape and you know the seal on youre stomach" **he asked Naruto nodded confused "**Sigh that seal hold's me within youre inner world the 4th hokage created it and I am the reason villager's hate you" **the kyuubi finished noticing the shock on Naruto's face.**  
**

It took awhile to bring the piece's together in Naruto's head but when they all snapped together tear's started to form in his eye's and he started to cry and fell on his knee's the tears hitting the dead soil "I'm...the...weilder..of...the..Kyuubi..I..really. . am..a..MONSTER" he yelled the word monster in full sadness and depression.

The kyuubi looked at Naruto for a second before saying "**Naruto for what it's worth I am sorry for causing you so much pain in you're young life"** Kyuubi apologized.

Naruto was shocked that the NINE TAILED DEMON was apologizing to him for all the pain he has caused him over the past seven years of his life he stopped crying and got back up on his feet.

"I have a question Fluffy didn't the 4th kill you" Naruto asked.

"**Kid im pure chakra I can't be killed**"The kyuubi paused as he considered Naruto's nickname for him "**And don't call me Fluffy my name's Kurama"** he said as he changed back into his original form.

"But you look so Fluffy. And how come you can't be killed?"

"**You see kit Chakra, can't be broken, It can only be turned into something else like when shinobi shoot lightning or fire from their mouth they change their Chakra"** the Kyuubi explained.

Naruto didn't really understand everything the Kyuubi said, but he did know what 'Fluffy' meant by spitting fire or lightning. "That's so cool! Can i do that"

"**I don't know about the lightning thing kit but since my affinity's fire you will be able to perform Katon".**

"Huh"

The Kyuubi rubbed his face with his paw "**You may be able to use fire thank's to me"**

Naruto began to bounce around with glee "Cool!" to Kyuubi's surprise Naruto jumped onto Kurama's massive paw hugging him "Thank you Fluffy"

Kurama was so shocked that the boy who he had caused so much pain in his short excitense because of his presence was _hugging _him that he was not able to move as Naruto continued to hug him.

Naruto began to fad away from his mindscape and within minutes completely dissapered from his mindscape leaving behind a frozen and speechless Kurama in his chain's of a cave in a dead forest.

"**MY NAME'S NOT FLUFFY!"**

Outside of Naruto's mindscape Soifon was shaking Naruto like crazy trying to wake him up once he opened his eyes she stopped shaking him then hugged him.

"Soifon-chan what's going on why am I all wet" he asked remembering his talk with the kyuubi and how he sweating when he saw the demon.

"Naruto you were having a really bad dream so i tried to wake you when you didn't wake up I tried to shake you but you still didn't wake up what happened" she said worried about her little brother figure.

"Alright Soifon-chan I'll tell you" Naruto told Soifon about his talk with the Kyuubi when he finished his story he noticed that she was wide-eyed "What's wrong Soifon-chan" he asked worried for his big sister.

"You hugged the most powerful demon to ever walk the earth and SURVIVE"

"Yeah so"

_"THUD"_

"Soifon-chan are you okay" he asked the unconscious Soison as she layed sprawled out on the floor.

"**Hey kit'**

"Fluffy is that you"

"**Yes it's me and don't call me Fluffy and the way im speaking to you is because jinchuriki are able to mentally talk with their tailed beast" **Kurama explained.

"Cool so what ya want" Naruto asked.

"**You wanna see something awesome" **Kurama said a devious smile pasted on his lips.

"Yeah what is it" he asked excited

Kurama let out a perverted giggle "**Look up Soifon's sleeping kimono".**

Naruto hesitated for a second but did what Kurama said any way and lifted the bottom half of Soifon's kimono seeing that she was not wearing any under wear a trickle of blood came from Naruto's and Kurama's nose at the sight.

"W-wow" Naruto exlamed

"**Naruto welcome to the path of the pervert"** Kurama said proudly.

Soifon felt groggy as she began to pick herself up and put her hand on her head when she opened her eye's a look of embarrassment was plastered on as she saw Naruto looking up her sleeping kimono she jumped onto her feet and scowled at Naruto still blushing.

"Uh Soifon-chan are you okay you're looking a little red" Naruto asked as Soifon began to pull her fist back "Uh Soifon-chan"

"**KIT RUN FOR YOURE LIFE" **Kurama screamed worried for Naruto's manhood but was too late as Soifon was beating Naruto to a pulp.

Once she was done pumling Naruto Soifon went to the bathroom to get her regular cloth's on when she came out she scowled at a beaten Naruto "Naruto what would give you the idea of looking up my kimono!" she said angrily.

Naruto looked at Soifon pushing his index finder's together "Fluffy told me to he said if I wanted to see something cool so he told me to look up youre kimono" he explained.

Soifon knelt down to Naruto "Naruto who's Fluffy" Naruto hadn't told her he nicknamed the Kitsune Fluffy.

"Fluffy's the nickname I gave Kurama" he said.

Soifon just sweatdroped "You named the most deadliest demon that ha ever walked this planet Fluffy" Naruto nodded in response and she just sighed "Naruto promise me you'll never look up a woman's kimono when there asleep okay" she said.

"Why" he asked.

Soifon tilted her head and smiled as she said "Because if you do I'll butcher you alive than skin you and were you as a hat" she said all that with a happy smile that made Naruto shiver and the Kyuubi cower in the corner of his cave.

"I promise I will never do anything perverted" Naruto promised.

Kurama grew a concerned expression "**Naruto are you serious think of all the hot women you could peek on like Yoruichi or Anko"** kurama tried to convince Naruto.

"Hey I don't want to die by Soifon-chan so shut it" he said loudly.

"Naruto who are you talking to" Soifon asked

"Im talking to Fluffy" Naruto said

Soifon was now confused "Try talking to him in youre head okay I really don't want to hear it" she said then dragged Naruto out of his apartment for stealth training until a little pink flat haired girl with a cross bone hair clip on the left side wearing normal shinigami attire with the konoha symbol on her arm jumped in front the flight of stair's from Naruto's apartment.

Naruto looked over to Soifon "Hey Soifon-chan who's that" he asked when he looked back at the girl she was right in front of him.

"My name's Yachiru Zakarai pleased to meet you Naruto" she said with a cut smile.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER ALRIGHT JUST A THING TO ADD IM PUTTING SERAS VICTORIA IN THE HAREM NO IF AND OR BUTTS GOT IT PLEASE REVIEW


	5. The end of intro arc

**Okay i got a review from the last chapter asking if Soifon is in the harem I have thought about and right now it's going to be undecided until later chapter's oh and in other news I have started a partnership with Orpheus kidwell and Coduss Coduss doesnt make fanfiction but i do request you read Orpheus's fanfics there relly good**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is half Shinigami and is as strong as Goku what he isn't well then i don't own Bleach or Naruto or Hellsing**

* * *

"I'm Yachiru Zakarai please to meet you Naruto" she said with a cute smile.

Soifon had a confused look "Yachiru what brings you here aren't you usually with Kenpachi" she said then felt a very familiar Reaitsu coming from someone above them she looked up to see the biggest maniac in Konoha "Kenpachi what are doing up there" she asked.

Naruto was amazed to see someone standing on air and remembered that Yoruichi had told him Shinigami are able to use technique that allows them to walk on air.

"**Wow ive been around for 999 years and have only seen that technique once**" Kurama said suprised.

'_Wait who else have you seen it from"_ Naruto asked.

'**Hehehe that's a story for another time**" Kurama explained.

Kenpachi looked down at Soifon from where he stood and smirked "Well I'm here to pick up my new student of course" he then jumped down next to Yachiru "Oh by the way kid did ya like what Soifon had down there" he laughed as Naruto and Soifon blush pinker than Yachiru's hair.

"Y-you s-s-saw t-that" Soifon stuttered.

"Yep saw the whole damn thing also heard that Naruto here knows about his tenant" he said and he noticed Naruto's look of shock and grew a wider grin "Look kid you could be the devil himself for all I care and I'd still train ya" he said making Soifon go wide-eyed and Naruto make a real smile.

Soifon pointed a shaking finger to Kenpachi "N-Naruto-Ototo i-is y-y-youre n-new student" she said worried for her little brother figure and her worries grew as Kenpachi nodded.

Naruto looked over to the now pale Soifon "Soifon-chan why are you so worried if this guy is training me" he asked.

Soifon snapped out of her stupor and looked at Naruto "Because Naruto this man is Kenpachi Zakarai the most insane Shinigami alive and the deadliest he's one of the few people Orochimaru and Anko are afraid of" she explained.

Naruto looked over to Kenpachi and looked him over he then grew a very wide smile and stars appeared in his eyes "Wow you must be really strong and you're going to train me" Kenpachi nodded "AWESOME" he yelled.

Naruto's reaction to Soifon's explanation made her go slack-jawed the kid was actually excited to be trained by the man whose kill toll rivaled the Kyuubi's she looked over to Kenpachi with a scowl "Kenpachi how do I know you're not lying about training Naruto-Ototo" she demanded.

Yachiru pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and held it in front of her so Soifon could read it the paper said that the following Jounin shall train Naruto Uzumaki are Kakashi and Anko: Ninjustu, Unohana Retsu: Kido, Maito Gai: Taijutsu, Soifon: Stealth, Yoruichi Shihoin: Ninja necessity's, Kenpachi Zakarai: Kenjustu and Zanpactou training. These Jounin are permanted by the 3rd hokage to train the future genin.

After reading the piece of paper Soifon had a look of utter shock and defeat.

"Well this is fun and all but I gotta kid to train" Kenpachi grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and shunpod off with both Naruto and Yachiru leaving a speechless and shocked Soifon.

Yoruichi than appeared right next to her in a shunpo and looked confused at the slack-jawed Soifon "Hey Soifon what happened where's Naruto" she asked and saw the paper in her student's hand and decided to take a look "What's this a love let..." she said as she read threw the letter and gawked at the mention of Kenpachi's name and realization hit her a dark arua began to emit from her "**KAKASHIIIIIII!**" Yoruichi yelled to the heavens.

-At training ground 9-

Kenpachi,Yachiru,and Naruto appeared in a parculiar training ground it was quit the rocky area filled with training dummies and random melee weapons.

"Where the hell are-Ouch" Naruto said as Kenpachi dropped him on the hard ground.

"We're at training ground 9 my personal training ground and a place I like to go when I need to blow off some steam" Kenpachi answered Naruto's question.

Naruto got up on his feet and dusted himself off and asked "So this were I get my sword" Yachiru bonked him on the head "Ow what was that for".

"Silly you need to achieve you're Zanpactou by meditation" she said in a cute voice and smile (Jman:you have to admit Yachiru is freaking CUTE).

"Um Kenpachi sensei" Kenpachi looked over to Naruto "I know a few things about a zanpactou but I don't really completely understand it could you please explain it" he asked getting a scowl from Kenpachi.

"I'll explain" said Yachiru "A Zanpakutō is the main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar, and the Visored. The Shinigami art of wielding a Zanpakutō is called Zanjutsu The Zanpakutō of low-ranking Shinigami are called Asauchi and do not have names, but the Zanpakutō of Shinigami of rank have names. In its sealed state, a Zanpakutō has the form of a Japanese sword. Such weapons are unique swords generated from their owner's souls. Its shape differs depending on its owner.'"

"Zanpakutō are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are among the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows. Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique: the swords are reflections of a Shinigami's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which match their owner's."

"A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her sword's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Shinigami, and they die along with their Shinigami. Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction."

"Inside each Zanpakutō is an incarnation which manifests itself upon the Zanpakutō's transformation. The first step is to acquaint oneself with this incarnation." Yachiru explained.

"That is a full description of a Zanpactou..oh yeah I almost forgot about the Arrancar Zanpactou An Arrancar's primary weapon is the same as a Shinigami's, but unlike a Shinigami's Zanpakutō, the blade is an embodiment of the Hollow's power" she finally finished and saw that Naruto listened to everything she said and Kenpachi was asleep standing.

Yachiru grew a pout and grabbed her sandal and threw it at Kenpachi to wake him up once it hit he yelled "IT WAS THE BANNANA MAN" his random outburst made the two children go wide-eyed and Kenpachi blush in embarrassment "Uh anyways I'm going to tell you what Zanjutsu is, Zanjutsu is the fighting style for the Zanpakutō and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. It is shameful for a Shinigami to not master at least this technique. It is my specialty" he said proudly.

"Oh I almost forgot" Yachiru interrupted "A Zanpakutō is able to take forms according to the wielder sealed from which normally a Katana, Wakizashi, Nodaichi or a Tanto" she paused so Naruto could let it all sink in.

"And then there's Shikai The blade changes shape and gains special abilities by chanting a Kaigo, or release incantation. Using the Kaigo, followed by the name of the Zanpakutō, activates Shikai. It is crucial to memorize each phrase, for every Zanpakutō has a different incantation" she paused Achievement of the Shikai is a mark of control of a Zanpakutō and the Shinigami's power" she paused.

"And then there's Bankai is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world: the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it." she completely finished her explanation.

"Oh okay so it's for Shinigami and Arrancar and Visored's only" he asked and Yachiru nodded "Guess I lucked out huh" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Actually kid we looked over your birth certificate and it turns out you're half shinigami" Kenpachi stated.

Naruto was surprised "Wow I'm half shinigami so that mean's I can use Kido and the stuff you just told me" he asked excited and Kenpachi just nodded "AWESOME" he yelled.

"Alright Naruto let start the tor-I mean training" Kenpachi said with a frightening grin scarring Naruto.

Kenpachi went over to the swords and grabbed a katana and threw in front of Naruto "Alright first things first I want you to swing that sword vertically and horizontally for the next hour or so got it" Naruto nodded, "Alright now GET TO IT" he yelled and Naruto ran for one of the training post.

For the next hour Naruto was swinging the Katana with great difficulty because of the weight's G** gave to him which he forgot to take of "...Damn..this...is ...difficult with these...stupid...weights" he said panting still swinging the katana.

-With Yoruichi and Soifon-

Both of the fastest females were in a council meeting brought up by the civillian council about Yoruichi's favorite little blonde and Soifon's little brother "Alright I Mebuki Haruno have called this meeting about the demon and his postponed execution" the queen holler monkey said.

"Oh my god how many times do we have to go through this Mebuki, Naruto-kun is not getting executed end of story" Yoruichi said with killer intent in her voice.

Mebuki just stared angrily at the goddess of flash with malice "Well if he's not going to be executed then he should be used as a weapon and make himself useful" she said with a sly smirk and earning a hard punch out of the meeting hall from Yoruichi and Anko.

The entire civilian council were about to say something until they were knocked back by the killer intent that the two purple haired she devils released "Now listen the day Naruto joins ROOT is the day Danzo becomes the Hokage" they both said the killing intent growing "UNDERSTAND" they both yelled.

"Honestly I have no idea why you two would care for that demon" said the warhawk Danzo from his seat.

Both Anko and Yoruichi looked towards Danzo "Because we see him for what he truly is" Anko said about ready to pounce on Danzo and go full psycho on his ass.

"Oh and what might he be exactly" Danzo asked.

"He's a child in a lot of pain because everyone in this village hates him for something he cannot control except for a few people who see him for what he really is" Yoruichi stated trying not to tear into Danzo as well.

Danzo just looked at the two angry women and scoffed "Please that child is to be a weapon for Konoha's disposal like his mother" he said getting Anko and Yoruichi even more livid.

"THAT IS ENOUGH DANZO" Hiruzen yelled releasing a lot more killing intent than the she devils of Konoha he looked over the civilian council scarring them shitless "Alright listen up Hitsugaya has told me what you civilians have done to Naruto" he said making the civilian council sweat with fear "He told me that the civilian's started to attack Naruto with blunt instruments and such" he said.

"THAT IS A LIE" Mebuki screeched smashing her fist into the table "THAT DEMON WAS GOING TO ATTACK THE GREAT UCHIHA I WAS CLEARLY JUST DEFENDING HIM FROM the...Oh shit" she said realizing her error in telling the Hokage that she was the one to start the attack.

The Hokage stared at Mebuki with his Hokage hat shadowing his eyes there was a moment of silence until Hiruzen motioned the hidden Anbu guards to come out of hiding and grab Mebuki "Take her to the holding cell's for attacking an innocent child" he ordered.

The Anbu nodded and shunshined off to take Mebuki to the holding cells AGAIN, Hiruzen then looked over to Danzo with the same glare "Now listen Danzo if you ever bring up Naruto's mother's name again, I'll kill you understand" he said in a serious and deadly tone.

Danzo just grunted in response and sat back down '_Damn I have to get the demon brat to join the masters army as soon as possible or he'll destroy me…no matter I'll just kidnap the child when the time is right hehehe_' Danzo thought to himself hiding his evil smirk and the others went through other business.

-With Naruto-

Naruto had finished his sword practice and was now eating at his favorite restaurant Ichiraku's Ramen with the Zakarai family and there are only a few things that can surprise Kenpachi, and Naruto metabolism was one of those things as soon as he saw Naruto gulf down about 10 bowls of ramen within a few minutes he went wide eyed and felt a bad sensation in his wallet.

'_WHAT TYPE OF POCKET DIMENSION DOES THIS KID STORE IT ALL_" Kenpachi yelled within his head as Yachiru and Naruto were now having a eating contest on who was faster eater.

Naruto was on his 13th bowl which he realized that if Soifon found out she'd ban him from ramen for about 2 weeks and Yachiru was on her 6th bowl and about ready to barf all over the place.

When both of them finished there bowls Yachiru was holding her hands over her mouth trying not to barf from all the ramen she ate and Naruto was well regualr old Naruto "Hehehe looks like I win Yachiru" he said with a sly grin.

"Shut up" she muffled before turning dark green "You know Naruto most women would kill for you're metabolism" she said starting to reagain her natural color.

A question mark poped on top of Naruto's head "What Metebolism" he asked.

Yachiru facepalmed herself of course a seven year old wouldn't know what metabolism is "Don't worry about it Naruto" she said "By the way nice job with the training today although why did you struggle with the sword" she asked.

"Its because of these damnable weights Gai-sensei is making me wear" he answered.

Kenpachi did a spit take with his sake he got out of nowhere at the metion of the 'Sensei' suffix in Gai's name he looked over to Naruto with wide eyes "Did you call the spandex wearing demon of konoha sensei please tell me you didn't" he begged.

'Yeah I did" he said.

Kenpachi stared at Naruto for a wyh'll and then a horrible image of Naruto wearing that green fashion disaster poped into his head and he looked back at Naruto with a dark aura and red eyes and he pulled out his zanpactou and [ut it around Naruto's neck "**Listen Naruto I like ya kid but if you EVER wear that green disaster I WILL SKIN ALIVE AND DROWN YOU IN BOILING OIL GOT IT!"** he threatened.

Naruto was scared for his life and just put a thumps up and Kenpachi retracted his blade "Good glad we came to a understanding" Kenpachi laughed.

Afterwards Naruto had went to the park hoping to see his new friends again when looked around he saw the usual mothers dragging there kids out of the park and the park workers giving Naruto looks of disgust and hatred towards him.

"Hey Blondie" Naruto looked over to see who said that.

"Oh hey Haineko hows it going" he said to the cat like female infront of him with her hands behind her back.

"Oh same old same old learned a clan technique here did some sword training there" she said "So hows it been with you I havent seen you since yesterday when you Kaze-san and Ichigo-kun fought that hollow" she asked.

"Eh things have been alright Ive been training for the academy with my sensei's" he answered as they began to walk and talk through the park with the park workers giving them the evil eye.

"**Naruto if I were you I'd be carefull about some of these people they might attack you and the cat girl"** Kyuubi said with concern.

Naruto looked around and saw that some people looked like they were about ready to attack him and probably Haineko "_Alright I'll keep my eyes pealed Fluffy"_ he responded.

"**MY NAMES NOT FLUFFY"**

Naruto winced as he got a headach from the fox's yelling that didn't go unoticed to Haineko "Naruto are you okay" she asked.

Naruto put on one of his fake smiles "Don't worry just a little random head pain" he lied.

Haineko narrowed her eyes at him for a second "You should get that checked" she said as they continued walking and talking.

"So hows Ichigo-Kun" she finally asked.

"He's doing alright if ya ask me he and Kazeshini are quit the troopers" he said and looked over to Haineko "So how did you guys meet anyway" he asked.

Hainekos face grew a soft expression and she stopped and mentioned Naruto to sit on a nearby bench with her. (Jman:Noe she isn't in the harem she and Naruto are just good friends)

"You really want me to tell you how me and Ichigo met" she asked and Naruto nodded as a reply "sigh...Alright we meet about three years ago".

_Flashback no jutsu_

_"Oh stop pulling on my tail!" yelled Haineko as one of the boys at the playground pulled on her tail wyh'll two other boys held her down she was crying from the pain as they were really trying to pull off her tail "I keep on telling you jerks it's real and it's apart of my bloodline limit so stop!" she yelled again._

_"Shut up" said one of the boys before kicking her in the ribs "You cry worse than that blonde kid" he mocked._

_"We just wanna see if this stupid pink tail will come off" said the boy pulling on the tail still hurting Haineko "Is this thing glued on or what"._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"_

_The three boys keep on messing with her one of them kicking her gut and rib and the other holding her down and another trying to rip off her tail._

_"HEY MORONS KNOCK IT OFF" the three boys looked over to who said that and saw a young orange haired boy with big brown eyes staring at them with a scowl "Don't you idiots know it's not nice to pick on girl's" he said irritated._

_The boys narrowed there eyes at the young boy who dared to ruin there fun the three of them let Haineko go as they walked over to Ichigo._

_Once the boys let go of her Haienko darted off to behind a tree were she stood safely to watched what would happen to her young oranged haired saviour "Please be okay" she said watching from behind the tree._

_"Who do you think you are telling use what to do" asked one of boys_

_"My names Ichigo Kurosaki the next Anbu captain" Ichigo said still scowling at the three boys._

_The three boys began to laugh "Wow who knew that a strawberry had such guts" one of the boys laughed out loud._

_"Strawberry boy"_

_"Weakling"_

_"Moron"_

_Ichigo just keeped on narrowing his eyes at the three boys "Listen I don't care what you say about me but mess with that girl again and I'll knock some sense into you" he threatened._

_The boys laughed even harder "Please you knock sense into the three of use HAHAHAH" the boy kept laughing until he was hit in the gut and was knocked into the sand box knocking him out and scaring the two other boys into running for there mothers._

_Haineko was amazed at what Ichigo had done he help someone he didn't even know and knocked the person out who hurt her and sent the other two running with there tails in between there legs._

_She ran up infront of Ichigo and bowed to him "Thank you for helping me" she said._

_"Eh don't sweat it im just glad to help people in need" he said "By the way whats youre name" he asked._

_She looked at him and began to blush a little "My names Haineko Matsumoto and what is youre name" she asked._

_Ichigo smiled "My named Ichigo Kurosaki"_

Flashback no jutsu KAI!...

"And ever since then Ichigo has been my knight in shining armour" she finished her trip into the past.

"Wow im not suprised Ichigo would do that he is a real nice guy" Naruto said with a smile and a new found respect for Ichigo.

Haineko got off the bench and began to walk away "Its been fun Naruto but ive gotta get home my dad wanted me home about 12 mintes ago by and see you later" she said waving goodbye and running on home.

Naruto was now sitting on the bench enjoying the peace and quiet until in a shunpo a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair appeared an she was wearing the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is \worn as a large braid down the front of her body. Speaking of her body her breast were atleast a F-cup.

"**Hey Naruto she ain't have bad looking think you could snag her for me"** asked Kurama with a perverted smile

"_Shut up you stupid fox"_ thought Naruto.

The women looked straight at Naruto with a very beautiful smile that made Naruto blush a little bit "Are you Naruto Uzumaki" she asked.

Naruto got a little worried "Y-youre not gonna hurt me are you" he asked.

The woman looked at the oung blonde with a sad expression "_Damn villagers they really did a number on youre kid Minato-kun"_ she thought to herself and smiled again "No im not going to hurt you" she reasured the young Uzumaki.

"Well then my name is Naruto Uzumaki its nice to meet you miss" he said with a respectfull bow.

"It is good to meet you too Naruto-kun" she said suprising the young boy "My name is Unohana Retsu youre Kido instructor" she explained who she was making Naruto jump with glee.

Unohana pulled out her hand wich confused Naruto "Come on Naruto-kun grab my hand we have much work to do" she explained.

"Alright Retsu-chan" Naruto grabed her hand and the both of them shunpod off to her training grounds

_-Timeskip no jutsu 6 years later-_

Naruto was sitting on the hokages mountain on the 4th to be precise he was looking down on konoha thinking of how he would finally be able to show this damned village that he was not some monster fox and that he was not useless he would show this village the might of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was wearing a cloak like the fourth wore insteadt the flames were black and the reast was red and he was wearing a black t-shirt with his family symbol on the front but black and he was wearing Anbu pants and combat boots aloung with gloves with metal plates he was still wearing the weights and he had finally aquired his Zanpactou three month ago.

_Flashback no jutsu.._

_Naruto was in his inner world same old same old except for the recently lively tree's he had learned that his mindscape changes with the events that happens threw out his life and with the love and care of all the people he cared for his inner world was changing for the better._

_Naruto was in a conversation with the Kyuubi about his Zanpactou spirit '**Now kit listen carefully**_ **_okay_**"_Naruto nodded in response "**Alright I met youre Zanpactous spirit and trust me it was a real shocker he was someone I thought I'd never see again"** Kurama explained._

_"Who is it Fluffy" Naruto said making the great Kyuubi growl before he could say anything they both heard a laugh of amusment coming from ontop of Kurama's cave._

_"Who's that guy my Zanpactou" Naruto asked._

**_"No shit sherlock" _**_Kurama answered _

_Naruto's Zanpactou jump from his spot and landed between Naruto and Kurama "Seriously Kurama-sama you let this child call you the greatest demon to walk the earth Fluffy hahha" he said making Kurama grow a tick mark._

_Naruto's Zanpactou was a man that looked to be in his twentys with short black hair in a classic Victorian fashion, including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat with cape He also wears a red fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings with two pistols around his waist._

_He turned over to Naruto "So youre Naruto Uzumaki" he asked and Naruto nodded "It is good to meet my weilder my name is...the no-life king did you hear my name" he asked._

_Naruto looked confused and said "I kinda did it sounded like Alucard right" he asked._

_"That is correct Naruto my name is Alucard I'll tell you that much but I won't give you incantation just yet" he deadpanned._

_"Why"_

_Alucards face grew soft "Because I have a favor to ask you and if you complete this task then I'll give you my incantation" he explained hoping Naruto would agree._

_"Alright lets hear it" Naruto asked._

_"You see over 1,005 years ago I sealed away a very important person to me and I need you to unseal her" Alucard explained._

_"Her"_

_"You see Naruto the person I sealed away was my daughter Seras Victoria the reason I sealed her away was because I didn't want my arch enemy to harm her so before I had my final fight with him I sealed her away in the country known as waves will you please do this for me" Alucard asked his weilder._

_"Dude thats a stupid question" he said making Alucard regret he chose him to be his weilder "Of course I'll help ya incatation or no incantation" Alucard allowed a smile to come across his face and he took back what he thought._

_"Thank you Naruto" he said as Naruto left his mindscape._

_Kurama looked over to Alucard "**So you and**_** Integra"** _he asked_

_"Hell yeah"_

**_"Nice"_**

_Flashback no jutsu KAI..._

Naruto now had straped on his back his Zanpactou Alucard the metal of the blade was black and the hilt of it was a bat with two rubys as the eyes.

"Well todays the day I become a ninja of konoha" Naruto said as he began to stand up "LOOK OUT KONOHA BECOME HERE COMES NARUTO UZUMAKI" he yelled as began to shunpo to the academy.

* * *

And that is the end of chapter 5 and we go into a new arc everyb body alright until I get done with a new story's first chapter this story will be on Hiatus oh and the next story is a challenge from a friend


	6. Team 14

**Any flamers and i will go full psycho on your ass with a cyborg Chuck Norris and a revived Bruce Lee and a lightsaber/nuclear rocket launcher GOT IT, survivors will be sent to Mr. Popo and Mayuri Kurostuchi.**

**Thid fic was beta read by my partner Coduss and any original jutsu i use in later chapters are made by my partner Orhpeus Kidwell**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Bleach or Naruto or Hellsing**

* * *

Naruto was the first to be in his class room along with Ichigo, Kazeshini, Ino, and Haineko. The five of them were talking about the awesome stuff they learned from there families and personal sensei's.

Ichigo was wearing a grey hoodie and blue jeans with a brown belt holding them up and Zangetsu strapped to his back "So, hows everyone's training been going lately?" he asked.

"Well so far I've partially mastered the ash release, Ichi-kun." answered Haineko, wearing a rather provocative shirt, not covering her shoulders and midsection, on her left leg appears she wears a stocking, and puffy shorts that extend mid-thigh.

"And I'm pretty badass with my wind jutsu and lightning jutsu!" said Kazeshini squatting on his desk he wears dark grey strips of cloth wrapping around his lower body, arms, neck, and shoulders.

"And I've learned the mind-body switch technique." answered Ino

Ichigo turned over to his brother figure "How about you Naruto, learn anything new with your teachers? I can see you gained a Zanpakutō" asked the strawberry.

"Eh, it was nothing really interesting." answered Naruto his training ended today with his teachers giving him congratulations for finishing his training and good luck in becoming genin "How about you Ichigo, what did you learn recently? How to finally ask out Haineko?" he joked.

Kazeshini and Ino were laughing and the other two just blushed at Naruto's little joke.

After awhile others started to roll into the class room such as Shino, Kiba, and the always brooding "SASUKE-KUN" yelled his fangirls (Jman: seriously Masashi, why give him all the attention?).

Sasuke ignored his fangirls and looked over to Naruto, today he was planing to fake trip and "accidentally" kiss Naruto (Jman: OH MY GOD HE IS GAY...oh wait we all already know that) as he went to do his plan he tackled down by the biggest bitch in all the lands, Sakura Whoreuno-*cough* I mean Haruno...yes...that's what I meant...

"HI SASUKE-KUN!" she screeched cracking a window. (Coduss: My ears are bleeding...)

"Hey howler monkey, would you mind not making everyone deaf?" asked Tier Hallibel covering her ears. Hallibel has dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's is calm, taciturn, level-headed, and analytical, preferring to not engage in combat

"BE QUIT WATER BITCH! YOU JUST WANT SASUKE-KUN FOR YOURSELF!" she screeched. Naruto got up from his seat with a roll of duct tape in his hand and taped Sakura's mouth shut (Jman: Yep, Naruto hates Sakura in this fic, don't like it then you can talk to my personal chief of staff, Jason Voorhes)

"Thank god..." said Coyote Starrk (Jman: Yep bleach likes game of thrones. Coduss: I wanna see Martin try to kill this one off.)Starrk is a lazy and unenthusiastic man who spends much of his time asleep, and no one, appears to try and stop him from doing so.(Jman: he's wearing his ressurecion forms clothing)

"No problem she was getting annoying anyway." said Naruto as Sakura tried to take of the duct tape from her mouth

As he went back to his desk he confronted by none other than "Grimmjow what is it now?" Naruto asked not wanting to deal with cat boy's bullshit. (Jman: BOOM Espada are in Konoha didn't see that coming did ya, huh?)

Grimmjow is a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panther, a genus of cat.

Grimmjow's attire consists of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black and Grimmjow wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest.

Grimmjow gave Naruto a cocky grin "Oh I just wanted to ask why you're even in the genin exams since you have the lowest scores out of all of us." he mocked, not getting under Naruto's skin.

"Well the reason I'm here is to become a genin, duh." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Heh, please like some worthless dead-last idiot is going to make it in the ninja world!" Grimmjow mocked again "And since your Taijutsu sucks, you can't even get out of a Genjutsu, and you can't even do a simple bunshin you'll die on the first C-ranked mission by some bandit!" he mocked again trying to get Naruto riled up "You'll never be a true shinobi like me."

Naruto narrowed is eyes at Grimmjow "Really? I don't see a shinobi in front of me." he said a sly grin plastering on his face "All I see is a big fat pussy!" he mocked hopping over a infuriated Grimmjow.

"NARUTO AND GRIMMJOW SHUT UP!" screeched the banshee princess breaking the duct tape and breaking all the windows in the classroom "NEITHER OF YOU WILL BE AS GOOD AS SASUKE-KUN" she yelled. (Coduss: GAH! MY EARS! AGAIN! SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND THE EARS?!)

Everyone in the class had a ringing in their ears and a massive headache "Oh? And why's that Sakura?" asked Kazeshini wearing Sakura proof ear plugs, good thing he could read lip. (Coduss: I will pay you all the money I have, give me a pair!)

"Well if you must know-" Sakura started "Sasuke-kun is the best! No one has better scores than he does, and no one has beaten him in Taijutsu, or Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu because he is of the greatest clans given to us by Kami, the Uchiha clan!" she paused "And if Naruto and Grimmjow think they can match up to his power, then I'm the reincarnation of Tsunade!"

"Then where's your tits?" Kazeshini joked making everyone laugh their asses of like maniacs.

Sakura grew a tic mark and looked at Kazeshini "Just you wait, soon these guns will be twice the size Tsunade of the Sannin's are!"She said grabbing her flat chest. (Jman: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA yeah right Tsunade's boobs are like, bigger than Rangiku's! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Kazeshini and everyone in the class room looked at Sakura for a few seconds but Naruto began to snicker "AHAHAHHAHAH! BIGGER THAN THE SLUG PRINCESS? YEAH RIGHT, HAHAHAHA!" soon everyone began laughing at Sakura's delusion.

"SHUT UP YOU USELESS** DEMON**! HOW ABOUT YOU GO MAKE YOURE SELF USEFULL AND COMMIT SUCICIDE!" Sakura yelled making Naruto go quit. "YOUR DREAM TO BECOME HOKAGE AND SURPASS THE 4TH IS A JOKE! NO USELESS **MONSTER** IS EVER GOING TO BE HOKAGE, THE ONE WITH THE HIGEST CHANCE OF THAT IS SASUKE-KUN! AND ALSO THE 4TH IS JUST SOME LITTLE WEAKLING COMPARED TO SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled.

The entire room was silent for a few minutes until everyone felt intense killer intent coming from Naruto, Ichigo, Ino, Haineko, and Kazeshini but what was most notable was that Naruto's eyes weren't blue anymore they were crimson and slit like a fox. The five of them walked over to a scared Sakura "JMAN OR CODUSS HELP ME" she screamed breaking the 4th wall (Jman: nope fuck you bitch Coduss: Hmm? You say something?)

When the five of them were in front of her, Naruto said in a demonic tone "Alright Sakura let's get five things straight."

Kazeshini went up and bitch slapped Sakura across the face onto the floor "One, don't call my friend a demon Whoreuno."

Sakura got up and said "It's Haruno"

"I know what I said bitch."

Next Haineko came up and bitch slapped Sakura "Two, if you ever insult any of my friends again I'll kill you!" she said with a growl.

Next Ichigo bitch slapped Sakura "Three, never compare that spoiled brat Sasuke to someone as powerful as the Hokages."

Ino walked up to her next and Sakura smiled "Ino, you have to agree right Sasuke-kun is way stronger than the lame ass Hokages and Naru-SLAP" Ino bitch slapped Sakura much to everyone's surprise, but mostly Sakura.

"Four, if you're going to be some useless fangirl for that spoiled Uchiha, then I suggest quitting the ninja business" said the completely de-fangirled Ino.

Naruto walked up and grabbed Sakura by the collar of her kimono and looked directly at her with piercing red eyes "Five, if you ever diss the 4th Hokage, one of the most powerful people on the planet, I will destroy you!" Naruto threatened and then bitch slapped Sakura threw the chalk board of the class room.

"Damn" said everyone in the classroom. (Coduss: Thank God and Kami for digital camcorders)

Iruka had finally walked in to see Sakura's legs sticking out of a hole in the chalk board "What happened to her?" he asked.

"Allow me to elaborate." said Kiba "You see, howler monkey began dissing the 4th Hokage saying he was weaker than Sasuke, then those five came up to her completely pissed and bitch slapped her five times and on the final one Naruto hit her through the chalk board." he summarized.

Iruka pulled Sakura out of the hole and helped her regain consciousness and he told her to take a seat and obviously she took a seat next to her beloved Sasgay (Jman: will she ever learn from her mistakes).

Afterwards they did the writing portion of the test, only a few struggled with the writing test but also a few had no problems at all. After they finished Iruka read the scores "Alright first the ones with one hundred percent is Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Haineko Matsumoto, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Tier Hallibel." the four friends high fived each other and Kazeshini congratulated them "And with ninety percent: Kazeshini Hisagi, Sasuke Uchiha, and Coyote Starrk." Naruto fist bumped Kazeshini and there was an uproar of fangirls.

"WHAT!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"SASUKE SHOULD HAVE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!"

"YEAH! KICK NARUTO-BAKA OFF THE ONE HUNDRED LIST AND PUT SASUKE-KUN ON THERE!" yelled Sakura she then shut up from the massive killer intent given off by Naruto.

"Alright next is the Body Replacement Technique first up is Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka announced.

Sakura was sure Naruto would fail this one he was always the worst with jutsu.

Naruto came to the front of the class and did the proper hand signs for the jutsu and then there was a puff of smoke revealing a stapler and Naruto was over at his desk "Next." he said in a calm tone.

"Alright Naruto, 100%." he said before the howler monkey could say anything she was silenced by Hallibel's jutsu she made epically for Sakura.

"That's my **Silent Water dome jutsu**." she explained. (Jman: best jutsu ever made in the history of Naruto Coduss: THANK YOU! Now, would you kindly send the water into her lungs?)

"Made for Sakura and her screeching only." Naruto asked.

"Bingo." she said snapping her fingers.

After awhile the people who failed the jutsu left the class room, and now there were only 20 kids in the classroom "Alright now you are going to perform the Bunshin jutsu." he said "Naruto Uzumaki, you're first."

Naruto walked up to the front of the class and did the proper hand signs for the jutsu "**Shadow clone jutsu**!" he said as a puff of smoke came out of nowhere to reveal 5 solid clones of Naruto.

"Alright Naruto you pass the genin exams." Iruka said proudly "Alright now you have an option either you can show use at least a C-ranked jutsu, or not" he asked.

"Well, I have a jutsu…but it's a C-ranked jutsu that I have and it can only be seen outside." Naruto explained scratching his head and Iruka motioned the classroom to go outside.

Once they were outside behind the academy, Naruto did the proper hand signs for his jutsu once he was done he said "**Wind style: Great Breakthrough**!" he pulled his arm back and then punched the air making a powerful gust of wind go flying straight for a tree instantly breaking it in half.

Everyone except Naruto's friends gapped at the power in that jutsu "HOLY SHIT!" yelled Hallibel in surprise.

"Naruto? What jutsu was that?" asked a random student.

"That was **the Great breakthrough** jutsu" Naruto said "I would give a full explanation, but we have a genin exam to pass." he said walking back to the classroom.

When they went back into the classroom, half the class passed and half didn't know it was Ichigo's turn to show off his Jutsu or Kido since he's half Shinigami. "Alright, the technique I'm gonna use is a Kido spell called **Black Needle storm** and is a level 10 spell" Ichigo then focused his reiatsu and started to form one thousand senbon of black energy "**Kido spell #10: Black Needle Storm**" the senbon than shot at a tree not a single one missing and took off all the bark on the tree.

"WAY TO GO ICHI-KUN" yelled Haineko not getting a reaction from anyone.

Sakura grew a tic mark on her billboard sized forehead "YOU GODDAMN HYPACRITES" she yelled making a few birds fall from the sky (Jman: And that's why I bought the ear plugs).

Anyway afterwards Iruka congratulated the people who passed the genin exam and told them to come back to the academy for their team placements in three days.

"YES! FINALLY I'LL BE WITH MY BELOVED SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled making the Inuzaka dogs go crazy with the barking.

"Hallibel?" Naruto said.

"I already did it…." she said with wide eyes.

Naruto looked back at Sakura to see there was a giant hole in Hallibel's Silent Water Dome jutsu (Jman: Oh my god there is no end to the banshee's wrath Coduss: I wonder if Anko's snakes are hungry…).

"Note to self find a way to turn the water into ice…." Hallibel said to herself rubbing her temples

Time skip no jutsu 5 hours later

Naruto and his friends thought that they all should celebrate for becoming Genin they walked through the town of Konoha as they tried to figure out where to go for their celebration.

"How about Apple Bee's?" Ichigo suggested.

"No." the 4 said.

"Pizza Hut?" Suggested Ino

"No."

"Taco bell?" Haineko suggested

"Maybe."

"Hooters!" suggested Kazeshini (Jman: I'm up for Hooters how bout you? Coduss: yeah, the foods great. What, did you think we were perverts? Get your minds out of the gutter audience)

"NO!" they screamed the girls blushing.

"**Oh come on Naruto, please lets go to Hooters PLEASE?"** begged Kurama (Jman: AKA Fluffy)

"Fluffy, no means no." thought Naruto.

"**Meany…**" said Kurama in a child like manner.

"Honestly Kurama, I thought you'd be more mature for your age." deadpanned Naruto he then looked over to his friends "Why not Ichiraku's Ramen stand?" he suggested.

"Why not, that's our usual hang out anyway." Said Ichigo getting nods from the girls and Kazeshini had his arms slumped over in depression.

"Alright lets go." Naruto said as they ran for Ichiraku's.

Once they got to Ichiraku's they were met with the smiling face of one of Naruto's best friends "Ah hello Naruto." said Teuchi "And company".

"Sup old man." said Kazeshini before getting a spoon thrown at his head.

"IM NOT AN OLD MAN!" he yelled.

"Father you really shouldn't hit your best customers you know." said Ayame "And you are pretty old."

The group then went to their usual table and sat down and Ayame went to take their order "What can I get you? And Kazeshini don't even think about It." she said with a tic-mark as Kazeshini tried to grab her ass and he put his hand back on his lap.

They all ordered their meals and had a little small talk "So how ya think they'll set up the teams?" asked Ino

"No idea, but if there's anyone I'd want on my team it would be Ichi-kun!" Said Haineko "Or Tobiume, she's like a sister, or Hallibel she's cool."

"Well, I'd like a hot a** female sensei and two of the hottest chicks in class on my team!" said Kazeshini.

"Oh, you mean like your crush Hinata?" Naruto teased earning a blush from Kazeshini and a snicker from the others. (Jman: A little bit of Anko and Yoruichi's personality has rubbed off of our favorite blonde and some of Kenpachi's personality Coduss: what could possibly go wrong?)

"S-s-shut u-up!" he said still blushing "I only like her as a sister or some garbage like that." he lied.

Haineko grew a mischievous smile "Oh come on Kaze-san, we all know youve had a crush on her since we were 5." she stated making Kazeshini blush even harder.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL GO FULL ON CHINESE ON YOURE ASS YOU CRAZY FURRY!" threatened Kazeshini with the help of Iruka's Big Head jutsu.

"Eh, come on man you know were only teasing you." reassured Ichigo.

"Yeah I know." he said and then sighed and grew a solemn expression "Besides, even if I try to ask her out her dick of a father or her cousin who has a destiny pole up his ass that's, and I quote, bigger than Sasuke's ego" he said.

"Well maybe I can put a good word in for you." said Ino.

Kazeshini looked up a bit surprised by Ino "You'd really help me out air head?" he said.

"Yeah oh and-" BAM Ino bonk Kazeshini's head through the table leaving a giant lump on his head "NEVER CALL ME AIRHEAD!" she threatened and they all went to a different table Kazeshini rubbing his lump.

"Any way, the Hokages probably going to pair me up with Choji and Shikamaru." Ino said.

"Why's that?" asked Naruto.

"Because of the Ino-Shika-Cho." Ino stated.

"The Ino-Shika-what now?" they asked.

"*Sigh* let me explain." she started "The Formation Ino–Shika–Chō are formations used by the members of the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans designed due to their long history of working together. These formations are designed to use each member's abilities in the best way possible that complements the others'. This formation is usually done with flawless accuracy, which comes after working together — another testament of how close-knit the three clans are. This formation is not limited to any one specific technique of any of the clans but the respective clan members can use several of their respective clan's techniques in tandem to create different versions of this formation." she finished.

"Wow sounds kinda cool." Naruto complemented.

"Fuck yeah it's*Bonk*OW" a little pebble hit her in the with a little note attached to it she read the note and sweat-dropped at what she read.

_Dear Ino Yamanaka_

_Watch your language little girl_

_Love Daddy._

The rest of her friends read the letter and they all sweat dropped "Damn it how do parent*Bam*KAMI FUC*Bonk*Sh*Blam* Kazeshini tried to say as three pebbles from his dad hit him in the head and they all said what Ino's letter said.

"Psh, you guys are lucky my dad usually freezes my mouth shut when I try to say Fu-SHINK" Haineko's mouth was frozen by her father Hitsugaya who just so happen to walk by.

"Love ya sweetie." he said with a smile as he walk away.

"Wuve u lu faddy." she mumbled under the ice covering her mouth as it started to melt.(Jman: in translation Love you to daddy. Coduss: Aw, such a sweet family moment)

"At least you don't get hit in the head every time you say that type of language by some crazy big sister." Naruto stated.

"At least your dad doesn't try to kill you twenty forty seven with his hardcore training." stated Ichigo then looked back at Naruto "So who do want on your team?" he asked.

"Honestly, I'd like any of you knuckle heads to be on my team, and I wouldn't mind if Kakashi, Kenpachi, Yoruichi or Anko trained us." he said as their orders came in.

"Alright, two veggie ramen for the lady's and one pork for the perverted red head, and a miso for Naruto and a beef ramen for the strawberry." Ayame said handing them their meals.

After they were all done chowing down there meals they went on home for the rest of the day.

Timeskip no jutsu Team placements.

All the people who passed were at the academy to meet their teams and their sensei Iruka already called the unimportant teams and is now giving the names for the important ones in the story (Jman: The Konoha 12 teams are the same except team seven)

"Alright team seven consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sai Shimaru, and Sakura Haruno" Sakura squealed making everyone's ears bleed and break all the windows and kill twenty birds (Jman: Again, glad I bought the ear plugs Coduss: I think I've adapted to it)"Anyway your sensei is Kakashi Hatake".

"Team 11 is Kazeshini Hisagi, Grimmjow Jaqerjaques, Orihime Inoue your sensei is Yamamoto" he said earning groans from Grimmjow and Kazeshini.

"Team 12 is Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, and Nemu Kurostuchi your sensei is Uryu Ishida"

"Team 13 is Tobiume Hinamori, Haineko Matsumoto, and Tier Hallibel your sensei is Unohana Retsu." Haineko and Tobiume looked at each other and smile Tobiume is a small girl dressed in traditional Japanese clothing which consist of a white kimono jacket and purple hakama. Tobiume also wears a light yellow obi tied in a bow around her waist with two long ribbons on the end. She carries two large round bells, such as the ones used in temples, tied to the long pink sash that encircles her body. She has long brown hair with a cylinder-shaped clip on one individual bang and wears a hairpin she is also a very gentle spirit, apologizing to her opponents during her attack.

"And last but not least team 14 consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Coyote Starrk your sensei is-" before he could finish a purple ball with a cartoon snake on the front came crashing through the window making a lot of people confused but then it exploded into a purple puff of smoke and when it cleared it raveled a sign saying "The single sexiest and hottest woman in Konoha and instructor for team 14 Anko Mitarashi".

When the smoke completely cleared it showed Naruto's best friend and other big sister figure Anko with a dango in her mouth.

Everyone in the class were dumbstruck except Ichigo, Naruto and Kazeshini who pulled a piece of paper out of nowhere and comically wrote down scores for her entrance Naruto's score 10/10 Ichigo's score 8/10 Kazeshini's score 10/10.

"Ha alright I like those scores!" she said twirling a kunai.

Iruka sweatdropped at their antics "Uh, Anko you're a little early don't you think?" he asked.

Anko looked over to Iruka "Nah, I say I'm right on time." she then looked over to Naruto "Alright Naru-kun you and your team go to the roof top for introductions ASAP." she said leaving in a shunshin of snakes.

"Well we better get going ya don't wanna make Anko-chan mad, trust me I know." Naruto said as he and his team left the class room to the roof top.

"Lucky bastard…" said all the boys in the class room.

On the roof top Anko was sitting on the railing and the boys were just standing "Alright to start off my name is Anko Mitarashi my likes are Dango, Naru-kun, and torturing, my dislikes are a certain snake, perverts, and anyone who hates me because of a certain snake, my hobbies are messing with Naru-kuns head and my dream is to kill a certain snake and raise a family." she finished "Alright now lazy boy your turn."

Coyote let out a lazy sigh "My name is Coyote Starrk, my likes are guns and sleeping, my dislikes are people who wake me up and my hobby is shooting and my dream is to be known as the greatest marksman in the world." he finished.

"Alright were gonna have to fix your motivation." she said to herself "And strawberry boys turn."

"My names Ichigo Kurosaki my likes are my friends and family, my dislikes are hollows and evil people my hobbies are gardening and training. My dream is to become the new Anbu captain and serve the next Hokage." he finished smiling towards Naruto.

"Alright Foxy-kun your turn." she said.

The other two boys looked at Anko and back at Naruto '_Foxy-kun_?' they both thought

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are my precious people ramen and foxes my dislike are people who hate someone for something they can't control and those who hurt my precious people my hobbies are training and gardening my dream is to surpass my parents and become Hokage and start my own family." he said surprising Ichigo.

"_I thought he never knew about his parents, gonna have to ask him about that later_' the strawberry thought to himself. (Jman: Think dude who does he look like Coduss: might be all the blows to the head he got from his dad over the years)

Anko smiled 'Alright meet me tomorrow at training ground 42, the forest of death. Go through the south gate we'll start our first training session, but I need to speak with you Naru-kun" she said.

Coyote and Ichigo nodded then left the blonde fox and the sexy snake.

Once they were gone Naruto looked at Anko and Anko jumped onto Naruto and kissed him smack dab on the lips and they and they were now both on the floor in a heated make out session.

Once they broke the kiss Anko grew a seductive grin "Well, looks like we'll be seeing more of each other huh Foxy-kun?" Anko said.

"Yeah I guess so." Naruto answered.

"Will you too get a room." they looked at the railing to see a black cat "Honestly, you need to control yourself around Naru-kun Anko." the cat said in the voice of a man.

"You're one to talk!" Anko mocked making Yoruichi grow a tic-mark as she transformed back into her human rm butt naked (Jman:*Flies off in a nose bleed* Coduss: sist…..nose bleed….*Flies away*)

"What ever…." she said as she began to cloth herself once she had her regular attire on she walked over to Naruto and french kissed him and Naruto returned the kiss (Jman: Lucky batard)

"Alright, you too come on Foxy-kun has to get ready for his test tomorrow." Anko said interrupting their kiss.

"Alright come on Naruto lets go!" she said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and shunpo'd to his apartment.


End file.
